Szkoła przetrwania, czyli Mały Tom w Wielkim Durmstrangu
by angeliyah
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle od zawsze chciał uczyć się czarnej magii. Program wymiany uczniów daje mu szansę, której nie może przepuścić.
1. Chapter 1

**Szkoła Przetrwania czyli Mały Tom w Wielkim Durmstrangu**

 **1\. Do konkursu gotowi... START!**

Pomimo tego, że Tom Marvolo Riddle był zaledwie uczniem drugiego roku jego pozycja w Hogwarcie była już ugruntowana. Znał swoją wartość i nikt nie ośmieliłby się jej podważać.

Kiedy rok wcześniej ubogi sierota półkrwi został przydzielony do Domu Slytherina nikt się takiego sukcesu nie spodziewał, raczej wróżono mu bycie pariasem, na zawsze ostatnim wśród ostatnich.

Jednak jego żelazna wola i niezłomny charakter, nie wspominając o talencie do czarnej magii i braku zahamowań przed jej stosowaniem, szybko doprowadziły go nie tylko na szczyt hierarchii w jego roczniku ale też zapewniły szacunek u starszych roczników.

Pierwszy rok zakończył z najlepszymi ocenami w szkole i znakomitą opinią u profesorów. Pilny, ambitny zawsze uśmiechnięty i mówiący wszystkim dokładnie to, co chcieli usłyszeć. Był ulubieńcem profesorów i co nie zawsze idzie w parze, równie popularny był wśród uczniów.

Tak, Tom Marvolo Riddle mimo niełatwego startu nie miał żadnych powodów do narzekań na swój los.  
Układał go dokładnie tak jak chciał.

A w tym roku miał spełnić swoje kolejne marzenie...

* * *

Wszytko zaczęło się od zupełnie niespodziewanego ogłoszenia dyrektora Dippeta w czasie uczty powitalnej. Kiedy już przydzielono wszystkich pierwszorocznych do ich Domów, po zwyczajowej powitalnej gadce- szmatce, dyrektor wyciągnął jakiś pergamin i z szerokim uśmiechem ogłosił, że:

\- ...W tym roku Hogwart, Durmstarng i Beauxbatons tradycyjnie podpisały program wymiany uczniów i w jego ramach każda ze szkół wyśle po trzech uczniów do każdej z dwóch pozostałych. Będzie zorganizowany konkurs w trzech grupach: uczniowie I i II roku, III i IV, V i VI, siódmy rok nie bierze w tym udziału, bo musi uczyć się do egzaminów, od których zależy ich przyszłość.

Tom, który zwykle ignorował przemowy dyrektora tej słuchał z coraz większą uwagą. Dyrektor użył słowa "tradycyjnie" - _dlaczego on nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał?_

To była okazja, której nie mógł przepuścić!

Francuska Akademia nie budziła w nim żadnego zainteresowania, ale Durmstrang! Nikt za wiele nie mówił o programach nauki w konkurencyjnych szkołach ale jeżeli chodzi o Durmstarng jedna informacja o tej szkole była powszechnie znana i niepodważana - uczono tam czarnej magii.

Uważnie nadstawiał ucha.

\- ...Aby dostać się do tego programu każdy uczeń musi spełnić kilka warunków: Po pierwsze: wybitne wyniki w nauce - _To dla Toma nie stanowiło problemu._ \- Wzorowe zachowanie. - _Tom wzorowo uśmiechnął się do dyrektora, każdy uważał go za ucznia idealnego._ \- ...i musi też wykazać się jakimś szczególnym talentem.

Niewątpliwie miał talent do czarnej magii ale podejrzewał, że z tym raczej lepiej się nie wychylać.  
\- ...Nie chodzi o talent magiczny lecz artystyczny lub sportowy. - _O Merlinie! No cóż, będzie musiał coś wymyślić._ -...I oczywiście znajomość języków obcych, przynajmniej dwóch. - _Z tym akurat było gorzej, Tom perfekcyjnie opanował łacinę i starożytną grekę, bo w tych językach były co ciekawsze magiczne księgi ale poza tym..._

\- ...W Akademii Beauxbatons podstawowym i w zasadzie jedynym językiem wykładowym jest francuski ale Durmstrang jest szkołą bardziej uniwersalną i międzynarodową, oprócz języków skandynawskich wykłady są także po niemiecku i rosyjsku. - _I to już brzmiało całkiem nieźle, Tom znał podstawy niemieckiego i rosyjskiego i był w stanie bez problemu szybko opanować je do perfekcji dzięki determinacji i zaklęciom lingwistycznym._

\- ...Do końca września można pobrać formularze zgłoszeniowe i złożyć je u Opiekunów Domów. Zostaną one ocenione przez Zgromadzenie Profesorów a wybrani kandydaci wezmą udział w przesłuchaniach przed Radą Szkoły. 31 października zwycięzcy wyruszą do swoich wybranych szkół gdzie pozostaną do Nowego Roku. - Szeroki uśmiech. - Wszystkich chętnych zapraszam i życzę powodzenia. To wszystko, zaczynajmy ucztę.

Dyrektor Dippet klasnął w dłonie i na stołach pojawiły się potrawy. jednak w tym roku wyjątkowo zamiast rzucić się na jedzenie, uczniowie z przejęciem omawiali usłyszane właśnie nowiny.

* * *

Jako że rodzina Abraxasa Malfoya miała dziedziczne stanowisko w Radzie Szkoły, to właśnie do niego Tom zwrócił się z zapytaniem o szczegóły programu. Ojciec na pewno musiał już mu wszystko o tym powiedzieć. Jak zawsze, miał rację, kolega wiedział wiele i bez ociągania podzielił się z nim i innymi uczniami tą wiedzą.

\- Program wymiany jest prowadzony od około stu lat, co sześc lat, aby każdy z roczników tylko raz mógł w tym startować, dlatego kolejny raz odbędzie się gdy tegoroczne pierwszaki będą na siódmym roku. - _To oznaczało, że Tom miał tylko tę jedyną szansę by w nim uczestniczyć, tym silniejsza była jego determinacja. Musi wygrać i wygra ten konkurs!_

Tymczasem Abraxas kontynuował:

\- Mój ojciec startował w nim na swoim szóstym roku i spędził dwa miesiące w Beauxbatons, do dzisiaj bardzo dobrze je wspomina.

\- Beauxbatons?! - Nie wytrzymał któryś ze Ślizgonów, - to szkoła dla dziewcząt. Co za żenada.

\- Doprawdy? - Abraxas uniósł brew. - No cóż, faktycznie szkoła słynie z nauki panien ale są tam też chłopcy, dlatego ojciec wygrał konkurs a nie jakaś panienka. - Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. - Pomyśl sam, nie chciałbyś spędzić dwóch miesięcy wśród najpiękniejszych i najzdolniejszych czarownic z najznakomitszych europejskich rodów?

Drwiące uśmieszki zmieniły się w grymasy zazdrości. Zadowolony z efektu blondyn mówił dalej.  
\- To tam mój ojciec spotkał matkę a potem przekonał dziadka, by zaaranżował ich małżeństwo. Może i mnie się poszczęści? - Malfoy westchnął marzycielsko. - Musze wystartować w tym konkursie i muszę go wygrać!

\- Musimy. - Sprostował Tom, - nie przepuszczę okazji nauki w Durmstrangu, choćby tylko przez te dwa miesiące. - Spojrzał twardo, wyzywająco na kolegów.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni, którzy wcześniej także myśleli o podróży do Skandynawii, natychmiast stracili humor. Riddle już zdążył im pokazać, jak kończą ludzie, którzy próbują zdobyć coś, na czym jemu zależało. Lepiej się nie wychylać. Ale po chwili na ich twarze powróciły uśmiechy, po opowieści Malfoya gorąca Francja brzmiała o wiele bardziej kusząco niż mroźna północ.

A jeżeli jakiś samobójca z pozostałych Domów wpadnie na pomysł, by z Riddlem rywalizować z przyjemnością będą obserwować jak szybko zmienia zdanie.

* * *

Ogłoszenie dyrektora miało (zapewne spodziewany przez niego) rezultat w natychmiastowej zmianie stosunku do nauki u wszystkich roczników. Każdy uczeń, który do tej pory nie przejmował się ocenami, byle zdać na następny rok teraz nagle garnął się do książek.

Na lekcjach nawet do tej pory najbardziej leniwi z leniwych zgłaszali się niepytani do odpowiedzi, mnożyły się projekty naukowe a pytaniom po zajęciach nie było końca. Powstały też liczne koła naukowe a raczej grupy wsparcia, gdzie wspólnie się przygotowywano i odrabiano prace domowe.

Wszystkie te działania miały jeden wspólny dla wszystkich cel: w programie mieli szansę na udział uczniowie, którzy będą mieli Wybitne oceny, a mieli na to czas do końca września, kiedy upływał czas składania zgłoszeń, to jedyna szansa a potem już będzie za późno.

Tom, który uczył się pilnie w czasie wakacji darował sobie ten szał, oceny nie były dla niego problemem, tak samo jak zdobywanie poparcia u nauczycieli. Poświęcał za to wiele czasu na szlifowanie języków obcych, także skandynawskich, _a co, jak iść to na całość - miał zamiar być najlepszy ze wszystkich!_

Pozostawał jeszcze jeden, najmniej podobający mu się punkt obowiązkowy. Nigdy nie miał potrzeby brania udziału w żadnych konkursach, czy pokazach talentu. Odstawianie małpy w cyrku zostawiał dla innych a teraz musiał brać w tym cyrku udział a nawet lepiej - musiał zostać jego gwiazdą.

Dyscypliny sportowe natychmiast odrzucił, latał na miotle tyle ile musiał, ganianie za piłeczkami go nie pociągało, poza tym gry zespołowe oznaczały poleganie na innych a on nie mógł tak ryzykować. Z kolei te indywidualne sporty były dla niego zbyt prostackie.

Przez pewien czas rozważał taniec towarzyski ale do tego potrzebowałby partnerki i tu znowu pojawiał się problem polegania na innych a poza tym nie lubił dzielić się sukcesem, zaś na uczenie się gry na instrumentach nie miał czasu ani ochoty.

Po wielu godzinach rozważań zdecydował się na śpiew - wszyscy zawsze powtarzali, że ma piękny głos, hipnotyzujący, kiedy recytował śpiewne inkantacje uczniowie i profesorowie zastygali w zachwycie.

Zdecydowanie, śpiew nie będzie wymagał od niego tyle pracy i zaangażowania, oczywiście nie będą to żadne pospolite piosenki. Nigdy nie pozwoli sobie na coś takiego, postanowił wykonać przed komisją arię operową.

W czasie wakacji spędzanych na Pokątnej i Nokturnie poznał byłego śpiewaka operowego i to do niego miał się teraz udać. Czarodziej często powtarzał mu, że ma piękny głos i powinien zając się muzyką, więc dobrze, sprawi starcowi przyjemność i pozwoli mu ocenić profesjonalnie jego głos i wybrać odpowiedni utwór, który dopracują przez te kilka tygodni.

 _Nikt nie będzie lepszy od niego!_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Ze mną nie wygrasz!**

Wrzesień w Hogwarcie był bardzo męczącym miesiącem - dla wszystkich. Uczniowie nie ustawali w wysiłkach, by zdobyć jak najwyższe oceny i zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie, a ich profesorowie nie mieli wolnej chwili. Zawsze znalazł się jakiś młody czarodziej, który albo miał jakieś bardzo istotne - _dla niego_ \- pytania albo chciał się czymś pochwalić.

Na tym tle wyróżniał się mały Ślizgon Tom Riddle, niezwykle spokojny, zawsze idealnie przygotowany, uśmiechnięty i co teraz robiło na gronie profesorskim najlepsze wrażenie - _nie zawracający nikomu głowy._

No może poza jedną małą prośbą - już przed śniadaniem następnego dnia po powitalnej uczcie chłopiec zwrócił się do Opiekuna Domu a za jego pośrednictwem do dyrektora o zgodę na dodatkowe prywatne korepetycje poza Hogwartem.

Mistrzowi Eliksirów trudno było zgadnąć w czym jego mały geniusz może potrzebować pomocy - profesjonalnej pomocy. Zawstydzony chłopiec z ujmującym uśmiechem wyjaśnił, że pragnie doskonalić swój talent, wyglądał na speszonego i nawet lekko się zarumienił, zatem profesor Slughorn nie naciskał.

Przedstawił tę prośbę dyrektorowi i bez problemu przekonał go, by wyraził na to zgodę.

Tom Riddle otrzymał swoje pozwolenie i już od tego samego popołudnia, codziennie - także w weekendy punktualnie półtorej godziny przed kolacją stawiał się w komnatach swego Opiekuna, by przez jego kominek udać się na ulicę Pokątną, skąd wracał po godzinie, wyraźnie zaaferowany, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

Z tym swoim uroczym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem kłaniał się, dziękując na pomoc i szybciutko znikał, nie wymagając więcej uwagi i nie chcąc sprawiać żadnych dodatkowych kłopotów.

 _Gdyby tylko inni uczniowie byli tacy sami..._

Mistrz Slughorn był z niego niewiarygodnie dumny i nie miał wątpliwości, że w przyszłości jego mały Ślizgon zajdzie naprawdę wysoko. Dzieciak był niewiarygodnie ambitny i pracowity, nie przyjmował prostych tłumaczeń i wszystko chciał sam dokładnie sprawdzić i naprawdę zrozumieć. Miał talent i moc, a jego zasób zaklęć wykraczał poza program szkolny.

Na pewno zasługiwał na jego pomoc i wsparcie, nie żeby tego potrzebował - profesor był przekonany, że jego ulubieniec konkurencję zostawi daleko w tyle.

A ten jego tajemniczy talent... - jako sumienny Opiekun Domu sprawdził oczywiście jego korepetytora, był to może mało znany ale bardzo dobry nauczyciel śpiewu, dawny artysta, którego obiecująca kariera załamała się wskutek wypadku na miotle, nieodwracalnie niszczącego jego krtań.

Dzięki zaklęciom znowu mógł mówić ale o prawdziwym, naturalnym śpiewie nie było mowy.

Jeżeli ten człowiek zdecydował się uczyć jego podopiecznego profesor nie miał wątpliwości, że mały rzeczywiście miał do śpiewu talent a jego występ na pewno wbije ich w podłogę.

Mały Tom wydawał się niepozorny i skromny a jednak przyciągał uwagę wszystkich, ten chłopiec w każdej dziedzinie jaką się zajął - był najlepszy.

* * *

Pomimo tego, że dyrektor omawiając warunki uczestnictwa w programie wymiany jako pierwsze kryterium wymienił oceny, a nawet bardzo konkretnie: _Wybitne oceny_ , swoje formularze u Opiekunów Domu poskładali także ci, którym nie udało się tego poziomu osiągnąć, zgodnie ze starą zasadą - _a nuż się uda? Kto nie próbuje, ten nie ma szans na wygraną._

Zgromadzenie profesorów niestety ten warunek potraktowało poważniej niż uczniowie i dzięki temu już na samym początku odrzucili 3/4 chętnych.

Kolejna spora część odpadła, gdy przyszła kolej na ocenę ich postawy i zachowania. Kiedy zaczęli porównywać pochwały i uwagi a potem także odejmowane i otrzymywane przez kandydatów punkty, w każdej grupie wiekowej zostało już zaledwie około dziesięciu chętnych.

Ponieważ w Hogwarcie ich nie nauczano, zadeklarowaną przez uczniów znajomość języków obcych należało jeszcze sprawdzić w praktyce i tak samo, a nawet tym bardziej ich zgłoszone talenty sportowe i artystyczne.

To, że wśród najlepszych zgłoszeń najwięcej było Ślizgonów nikogo nie zdziwiło, nawet powszechnie znana pasja naukowa Krukonów bladła przy ślizgońskiej ambicji i zawziętości. Ale Krukonów też było sporo jak i Gryfonów a nawet (co prawda zaledwie kilku z tych najstarszych) Puchonów.

Najbardziej liczna była grupa najmłodsza a raczej grupa drugorocznych bo tegoroczne pierwszaki nie skorzystały z oferty, a ta garstka, która się zgłosiła nie miała wystarczająco dobrych wyników i nie zwróciła jeszcze na siebie uwagi grona profesorskiego.

Po podzieleniu formularzy według zadeklarowanej przez uczniów szkoły, do której chcieliby trafić, profesorowie przez dłuższą chwilę tylko mrugali, autentycznie zdziwieni.

O ile w obu starszych grupach podział był klasyczny: Slytherin wybierał Durmstrang, Gryffindor - Beauxbatons a Ravenclaw obie szkoły, ze wskazaniem na Skandynawię, w tej najmłodszej czekało ich prawdziwe zaskoczenie.

Pomimo, że ich Dom zwykle uważano za zbiór wielbicieli ciemniejszej strony magii małe węże niemal wszystkie chciały udać się do Akademii Beauxbatons. Niemal, bo jeden Ślizgon jednak wybrał Durmstarng, poza nim tylko dwóch Krukonów ale za to zgłosił się tam jedyny pozostały Gryfon.

Profesorowie w zadziwieniu kręcili głowami. Zdecydowanie, w tej grupie rywalizacja będzie najciekawsza. Ale, nie było nad czym dalej debatować, przygotowali listy uczniów, którzy przechodzą do etapu przesłuchań przed Radą Szkoły i na tym ich rola się zakończyła.

* * *

Nikt, a już szczególnie sam Tom Riddle, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że wstępną selekcję przejdzie śpiewająco. Jednak drugiego października razem z innymi Ślizgonami idąc na śniadanie skręcił w bok, by przeczytać listy wywieszone na tablicy, przy drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali.

Pergaminy były trzy, a na każdym z nich dwie kolumny. Ten z wynikami najmłodszych był najdłuższy, bo o ile na pozostałych obie kolumny miały po cztery- pięć pozycji, tutaj też jedna liczyła cztery nazwiska ale za to druga aż osiem.

Tom bez zaskoczenia ujrzał swoje nazwisko na pierwszej pozycji w tej krótszej grupie - pod nazwą Durmstrangu. Zdziwiło go za to nazwisko jedno z pozostałych chętnych.

Przeniósł wzrok z listy na stojących obok uczniów i napotkał wyzywające spojrzenie. Poznał je przez cały ubiegły rok aż nazbyt dobrze. Przemądrzały, czystokrwisty, arystokratyczny i jasny do obrzydzenia...

\- Potter! - Najchętniej splunąłby wymawiając to nazwisko, ale był na to za mądry. Uczeń idealny nie zachowuje się w ten sposób, zachował zatem martwą, obojętną minę, a nawet lekko pochylił głowę pozdrawiając "kolegę".

Charlus Potter, najbardziej gryfoński z Gryfonów, odpowiedziawszy krótko.  
\- Riddle. - Również bez okazywania emocji skinął mu głową i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali a za nim jego mali, wpatrzeni w niego kamraci.

Tom jeszcze raz spojrzał na listę i szybkim krokiem podążył na śniadanie, po drodze rozmyślając o konkurencji.

Motywacje Krukonów dla zgłoszenia się na wyjazd do Durmstrangu były oczywiste: pasja do uczenia się wciąż czegoś nowego, często wykraczająca poza powszechnie dozwolone normy.

Krukoni spędzali wiele czasu w bibliotece, we wszystkich sektorach, a w tym zakazanym byli przyłapywani częściej niż pozostałe Domy łącznie - bowiem co prawda Ślizgoni gościli tam równie często, jednak byli lepsi w ukrywaniu tych wizyt.

Odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego do Durmstrangu chciał dostać się Gryfon wbrew pozorom, w przypadku tego Gryfona także była prosta - Potterowie należeli do czarodziejów otwarcie nazywających Grindelwalda Czarnym Panem i próbujących zorganizować oficjalny front przeciw niemu.

Pewno chłopak wyobrażał sobie, że zdoła wykraść jakieś tajemnice z gniazda wroga, a może nawet planował jakiś sabotaż? Tom uśmiechnął się drwiąco - _zabawny mały gryfonek._ Nawet pozwoliłby mu na tę głupotę, gdyby nie to, że sam tak bardzo chciał - _musiał_ się tam dostać.

Nie miał rodziny ani pieniędzy na naukę za granicą, dlatego ten program był jego jedyną szansą, by zobaczyć na własne oczy, czym tak naprawdę jest czarna magia i jak należy ją poznawać. Do tej pory sam dobrze sobie radził, ale w niektórych sprawach potrzebował przewodnika - _w końcu po to wymyślono szkoły._

Nie będzie miał innej szansy, odpuszczenie sprawy, nawet dla najlepszej zabawy nie wchodziło w grę. Patrząc prosto w oczy siedzącego naprzeciw niego Gryfona wyartykułował bezgłośnie.

 _\- Ze mną nie wygrasz, Potter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Bez konkurencji.  
**

Tom wcale nie miał zamiaru zostać śpiewakiem, potrzebował tylko wykonać jedną konkretną pieśń - na konkurs, dlatego zanim mogli zacząć jakiekolwiek próby musiał razem ze swoim nauczycielem wybrać, co to będzie i ustalić czego musi się nauczyć, by tym konkretnym utworem pokonać konkurencję.

Warunki były dwa: musiała być jak najprostsza do wykonania a jednocześnie robić wrażenie na słuchaczach. A że większe wrażenie robią uczucia niż technika, to musiało być coś wzruszającego...

Idealnie pasowałaby jakaś skarga samotnego dziecka, ale w sumie każda tragedia jest wzruszająca. Nie żeby faktycznie lubił, gdy się nad nim litowano, ale jeżeli ktoś jest na tyle głupi by faktycznie uznać go za biedną sierotkę, to sam jest godny politowania.

 _Takiej szansy nie zmarnuje, z powodu dumy. Wykorzysta każdą przewagę, każdą..._

Pierwszą godzinę zajęć w całości poświęcili na przesłuchiwanie różnych propozycji, ale zawsze coś mu nie pasowało.

I w końcu trafił, już pierwsze dźwięki akompaniamentu sprawiły, że zastygł, a kiedy dołączył głos już wiedział - to jest to - jego wygrana. Piękne i mocne.

Wielce zadowolony Tom wrócił do Hogwartu uśmiechając się triumfalnie - _w duchu_ \- i nucąc wybraną melodię. Utwór nie był łatwy, ale miał ponad pięć tygodni, by go opanować. Nie miał wątpliwości - _powali ich na kolana._

Zawsze uważał się za profesjonalnego wykorzystywacza - każdą okazje umiał obrócić na swoją korzyś wykorzystywaniem ludzi też nie miał problemów. Sam dobrze wiedział, kim jest a inni widzieli go dokładnie takim, jak tego chciał.

Od czasów, gdy wymuszał na mugolach spełnianie swoich życzeń wiele się nauczył. Wiedział już, że o wiele efektywniejsze jest działanie z własnej woli i z przekonaniem o słuszności niż wypełnianie na ślepo cudzych poleceń.

A każdy wiedział i czuł, że słuszna jest pomoc biednemu małemu, samotnemu dziecku.  
 _Będzie zatem takim dzieckiem i pozwoli im sobie pomóc._

Także z tego powodu zgłosił się do dyrektora z prośbą o zgodę na dodatkowe prywatne korepetycje. Mógł to załatwić sam i opłacić z zarobionych w wakacje pieniędzy, tylko że: po pierwsze, nie widział powodu, by rezygnować z tej demonstracji bezradności oraz potrzeby pomocy i opieki przed Radą Szkoły...

A po drugie: pieniądze z funduszu naukowego mu się należały, a te które sam zaoszczędził lepiej wydać na rzeczy, na które dyrektor na pewno nie wyraziłby zgody. Konkretnie, chciał się zaopatrzyć w kilka porządnych czarnomagicznych ksiąg.

Ktoś mógłby uznać, że zabieranie do Durmstrangu ksiąg o czarnej magii to jak wożenie drzewa do lasu, ale Tom dobrze wiedział, że jego z trudem rozgryzione i wyuczone zaklęcia to nic w porównaniu z liczbą i jakością magii opanowanej przez tamtejszych uczniów. Talent to jedno, tylko że oni nie tylko uczyli się czarnej magii z pomocą nauczycieli, mieli też domy, w których uczyli się podstaw magii - każdej magii.

Żeby nie zrobić z siebie idioty, który pyta o każde słowo musi mieć materiały, w których będzie mógł sprawdzać to, o czym mu mówią. Dobrze pamiętał, jak na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie starsi uczniowie a nawet pierwszacy pochodzący z rodzin czarodziejów robili sobie żarty z wychowanych wśród mugoli i sierot, nie miał wątpliwości, że powitanie gości w Durmstrangu będzie takie samo.

Będą chcieli go sprawdzić, więc musi być na to przygotowany. A jego legalne, zatwierdzone przez dyrektora korepetycje są dobrą okazją, by udać się także i na Nokturn - na zakupy.

* * *

Po wywieszeniu list w szkole zapanował szum. szczęśliwcy, którzy przeszli pierwszą próbę pysznili się przed resztą uczniów, a pechowcy, którzy sami odpadli dopingowali swoich współdomowników, wyśmiewając konkurencję.

Jak można było przewidzieć największa rywalizacja była pomiędzy uczniami ze Slytherinu i Gryffindoru.

Oczywiście dotyczyło to też drugorocznych. Już na pierwszych zajęciach, czyli Transmutacji z Dumbledorem dało się słyszeć złośliwe szepty i szydercze docinki pod adresem obu rywali. A potem nastąpiła konfrontacja.

Kiedy czekali pod salą na kolejne zajęcia - Eliksiry grupa Gryfonów, którzy dowiedzieli się o tym, że Tom miał specjalne zajęcia na koszt szkoły zaczęła najpierw od komentarzy, że to niesprawiedliwe bo ich Potter sam musiał się uczyć, a jemu zorganizowano korepetycje, a potem dla odmiany szydzić, że jest żebrakiem, którego nie stać na nic bez pomocy Dippeta.

Sam Potter, co prawda nie miał nic do powiedzenia, ale śmiał się radośnie z kolegami.

Zanim Tom zdążył im odpowiedzieć bardziej niż reszta wyczulony na magię, wyczuł w pobliżu moc wskazującą na obecność profesora - nieco mroczną, więc na pewno to Slughorn już szedł na zajęcia.

Zamiast spodziewanej przez Gryfonów zjadliwej obelgi zrobił zatem bardzo smutną, zranioną minę a potem pochylając głowę, odparł z bólem w głosie.  
\- Wierz mi, Potter chciałbym mieć rodziców, którzy by o mnie dbali i zapewnili takie wychowanie jak twoje. Niestety ja musiałem wszystkiego uczyć się sam, nie mając ani rodziny, ani prywatnych nauczycieli. Dla ciebie korzystanie z funduszu dla ubogich może być śmieszne, ja nie mam nic i nikogo, poza szkołą.

Gryfoni nie oczekiwali takiej odpowiedzi a Potter poczuł prawdziwy wstyd za swoich kolegów i za siebie, bo ich nie powstrzymał.

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero głos Slughorna, który wyszedł zza rogu z ponurą, zniesmaczoną miną.

\- Doprawdy, nie spodziewałem się tego po panu, Panie Potter. Uważasz, że skoro pochodzisz z jasnego bogatego rodu to możesz sobie kpić i poniżać innych, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia w życiu? Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za tak skandaliczne zachowanie.

Wszyscy Gryfoni zgodnie jęknęli a sam zainteresowany był zbyt zszokowany, by tłumaczyć, że to nie on.

Ale profesor jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Wiem, że wasze wnioski zostały już ocenione, ale myślę, że Rada Szkoły jednak powinna wiedzieć o takim zachowaniu. Przedstawię im swoją notatkę o tym zajściu.

Widząc, że Potter otwiera usta zgasił go ostrym, nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Gdyby chodziło o Gryfona dręczonego przez Ślizgonów pewno by się roześmiał razem z nimi twierdząc, że mówią tylko prawdę, ale tu chodziło o _Jego Ślizgona._

 _No to po tobie, Potter,_ pomyślał sobie Tom uśmiechając się w duchu. Uniósł jednak głowę z jeszcze bardziej zbolałą miną, w końcu powinien wykazać się szlachetnością.

\- Ale panie profesorze, proszę... Nie chcę, żeby Potter przeze mnie stracił szansę, jeszcze przed sprawdzianami i konkursem...

Mistrz Eliksirów objął go ramieniem, patrząc z pogardą na Gryfona.

\- To nie przez Ciebie Tom, nigdy nie myśl, że to twoja wina. Pan Potter zachował się poniżej wszelkich standardów i nie zasługuje na udział w tym projekcie. - Tom zrobił jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwą minę. Slughorn wypuścił go i ujął za ramiona patrząc mu w oczy. - Przykro mi chłopcze, nie mogę w tej sprawie zachować milczenia. Od Rady Szkoły zależy, co z tym zrobią. Chodź dziecko, już czas na zajęcia.

* * *

Na wieczornej uczcie dyrektor ogłosił terminy pierwszych sprawdzianów dla kandydatów do programu wymiany. Na początek miała być sprawdzana ich znajomość języków obcych, najpierw testy pisemne a potem rozmowy z czarodziejami z Rady, biegle posługującymi się językami zgłoszonymi przez chętnych, jako opanowane w dobrym lub bardzo dobrym stopniu.

Miały się odbyć za tydzień..

Po tym ogłoszeniu doszło do jeszcze kolejnego równie interesującego. Obydwaj drugoroczni Krukoni, którzy zgłosili podania na wymianę do Durmstrangu stwierdzili, że pomylili się wypełniając kwestionariusz i chodziło im o Beauxbatons. Absolutnie też nie godzili się, by pozostać w tej grupie i zażądali przeniesienia ich na drugą listę.

Dumbledore patrzył podejrzliwie na małego Riddle'a, szczególnie że już dowiedział się od Slughorna o porannym incydencie i mimo że decyzja, co do zachowania Pottera miała być podjęta po sprawdzianach i konkursie talentów, jego pozycja była bardzo słaba - zbyt słaba.

Tom jednak wyglądał jak najbardziej niewinnie, cieszył się z sytuacji, ale to było naturalne. Po rezygnacji Krukonów, nie miał już praktycznie żadnej konkurencji i można było spokojnie powiedzieć, że miejsce jest jego.

Nie tylko Profesor Transmutacji zwrócił uwagę na Toma Riddle'a, dotychczas znany jedynie dla kolegów z rocznika i z własnego Domu chłopiec, nagle znalazł się w centrum zainteresowania całej szkoły.

W historii wymian międzyszkolnych jeszcze nie było sytuacji, by uczniowie rezygnowali z udziału w wyścigu a jedyny pozostały konkurent sam sobie szkodził.

Oczywiście nikt mu nie mógł niczego zarzucić, ale wszyscy uznali, że tego małego lepiej mieć na oku.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Numer jeden.**

Jeżeli ktoś pomyślałby, że nie mając konkurencji Tom odpuści sobie konkurs, to ten Ktoś go nie znał. Chłopiec był nie tylko ambitny _– on był uosobieniem ambicji._  
Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na luz i nie odpuszczał.

Tom Marvolo Riddle nie zgadzał się z powiedzeniem, że liczy się droga do celu, a nie sam cel - on grał by wygrać. Jeżeli brał się za coś, to musiał być w tym najlepszy. Przed zajęciami odkładnie czytał nie tylko zadany i kolejny temat, ale też i wszystkie księgi z odnośników i często był przygotowany lepiej niż profesorowie - a _zawsze_ najlepiej ze wszystkich uczniów.

Jego dążenie do perfekcji we wszystkim na pewno zaniepokoiłoby rodziców, ale Tom takowych nie miał - ani nikogo innego, kto przejmowałby się naprawdę jego losem, dlatego robił swoje, a że zawsze przy tym wyglądał na wystarczająco zadowolonego z siebie i życia nikt nie miał uwag, zostawiając go w spokoju.

Nie inaczej było z rywalizacją o miejsce w programie wymiany. Może w swojej dwuosobowej grupie nie miał już praktycznie konkurencji, ale testy z języków i prezentacja ich talentów miały być dla wszystkich grup razem i to, że był z tej najmłodszej nie przeszkodzi mu zostać najlepszym ze wszystkich startujących uczniów.

* * *

Jeszcze przed przybyciem do Hogwartu Tom nauczył się wielu przydatnych mu zaklęć, a i kiedy już został uczniem to oprócz tego, co przerabiali na zajęciach dodatkowo miał też własny program nauki obejmujący wszystko, co akurat było mu potrzebne.

Jednymi z pierwszych poznanych przez niego i często wykorzystywanych zaklęć były zaklęcia prywatności: najpierw opanował te ogólnie wyciszające pomieszczenia, potem bardziej precyzyjne: wyciszające konkretne osoby i w końcu te najlepsze: wyciszające wybrane dźwięki przed wybranymi osobami.

 _Idealne do rozprawiania się z jego kolegami z sierocińca, tak by nikogo nie zaalarmować, ale samemu móc cieszyć się ich krzykiem._

Teraz wykorzystywał je jednak w zupełnie innym celu: aby spokojnie ćwiczyć głos nie wywołując przedwczesnego zainteresowania. Jedyne wykonanie, które inni uczniowie i profesorowie mieli usłyszeć to te w trakcie konkursu.

A dzięki zaklęciu ukrywającemu, tonującemu widzialną mimikę twarzy, nawet osoby siedzące tuż obok niego w pokoju do nauki nie wiedziały, że właśnie ćwiczył: najpierw gamy, wstawki, a potem już konkretne fragmenty i wreszcie całość wybranego utworu.

Wszyscy widzieli tylko, że siedzi nad książkami do nauki języków, czasami lekko poruszając ustami.

Tom lubił się uczyć i nigdy się nie oszczędzał, ale te dwa miesiące były najcięższe w jego życiu - poza tymi dodatkowymi zajęciami do konkursu musiał przecież także utrzymać swój status najlepszego ucznia.

Przez cały ten czas rzadko można było go zobaczyć bez jakiejś księgi. Kiedy koledzy dopiero wstawali - on już siedział czytając księgi lingwistyczne, kiedy oni szli spać - Tom czytał podręczniki i pisał zadane prace domowe.

I mimo tego nie wyglądał na przepracowanego - nie był ani zmęczony, ani nerwowy. Prezentował wszystkim swój firmowy uśmiech, odpowiadał grzecznie, zgłaszał się na zajęciach i nawet dodatkowo, oczywiście za wiedzą profesorów - inaczej to nie miałoby sensu, pomagał mniej zdolnym kolegom.

Naturalnie nie osiągnął tego jedynie dzięki niespotykanej kontroli, jaką miał nad swoim ciałem i umysłem - pomagał sobie zaklęciami i eliksirami - własnoręcznie przygotowanymi a często także samodzielnie ulepszonymi lub opracowanymi przez niego od podstaw.

Wszyscy ludzie będący pod wrażeniem jego zdolności i pracowitości nie znali nawet jednej dziesiątej tego, co zrobił i jednej setnej tego, co mógł zrobić - _do czego naprawdę był zdolny._

* * *

Na szczęście dla Toma, ze względu na to, że wielu uczniów przystępowało do kilku różnych sprawdzianów językowych nie były one ustalone na tę samą godzinę, ale w kilkuminutowych odstępach. Trwały dwa dni i jako że był jedynym, który zgłosił różny poziom umiejętności z nich wszystkich przez pierwszy dzień biegał od sali do sali pisząc testy a drugi rozmawiając z różnymi członkami Rady Szkoły.

Ostatecznie wszystkie zaliczył dokładnie tak jak zadeklarował: niemiecki na Wybitny a rosyjski, skandynawskie i francuski na Powyżej Oczekiwań.

Pozostał jeszcze jeden - ostatni etap, na który przeznaczono weekend w połowie października – w sobotę miały odbyć się „pokazy" sportowe, a w niedzielę artystyczne.

Oczywiście główną rozrywką tego pierwszego było latanie na miotle i quidditch. Tom nie przepadał za takimi rozrywkami, latał ile musiał a na zawody chodził, żeby zobaczyć, jak ich drużyna wygrywa i o ile punktów wyprzedzają rywali w rozgrywkach między Domami.

Kiedy punktacja była słabsza, wtedy wszyscy musieli się mocniej angażować, by zdobywać punkty za naukę a punkty zdobywane przez Toma miały znaczenie w ogólnym rozliczeniu. Wiedział co i kiedy zaprezentować, żeby nawet najbardziej skąpi i niechętni Wężom profesorowie uznali, że należy go nagrodzić – nawet choćby dwa czy trzy punkty – kropla do kropli i Ślizgoni mieli Puchar.

Tym razem jednak przyszedł na boisko, by obejrzeć jeden konkretny występ – Charlus Potter miał się pochwalić, jakim jest doskonałym ścigającym. Tom chciał to zobaczyć, chciał mieć pewność, że nawet gdyby Potter sam się wtedy nie wkopał - to przeciw niemu nie miałby szans.

I rzeczywiście, było co oglądać. Gryfon czuł się na miotle lepiej niż niejeden na własnych nogach, mknął z kaflem wymijając zawodników, którzy mieli go powstrzymać, albo przechwytywał go w ostatniej chwili tuż przy pętlach i każdy jego rzut – niezależnie jak bardzo się starali bramkarze - trafiał do celu.

Potter zdobył najwyższą ilość punktów nie tylko w swojej grupie - był najlepszy że wszystkich roczników – co mogło być zaskakujące, bo przecież na pierwszym roku nie należał do drużyny a na tym co prawda się dostał, jednak grać jeszcze nie zaczęli, gdyż na razie cala szkoła koncentrowała się na kwalifikacjach do programu wymiany.

 _Najwidoczniej gry rodzinne u Potterów były na bardzo wysokim poziomie a quidditch mieli we krwi._

No cóż, Tom nie mógł przygotować się lepiej, niż już to zrobił a i jego motywacja także nie mogłaby być silniejsza, zatem tylko wzruszył ramionami i zszedł z trybun darowując sobie pozostałe gry. Już wcześniej miał zamiar pokonać wszystkich, teraz wiedział, że _musi to zrobić,_ żeby każdy wiedział, że nie wygrał z Potterem przez jego pech – ale _dlatego że mu się to należało._

* * *

Tom nigdy nie był uczuciowym dzieckiem, nie miał okazji by się tego nauczyć, a może raczej szybko to u niego wytępiono. Rzadko coś potrafiło wzbudzić w nim prawdziwe, mocne uczucia. Obserwował świat bez emocji, chłodno oceniając wszystko i wszystkich i reagując w najlepszy, obiektywnie wybrany sposób, niezależnie jakim/ czyim kosztem.

Kiedy pozostali uczniowie czekający za zasłoną na swój występ nerwowo paplali, albo w ostatniej chwili powtarzali swoje kroki, słowa czy nuty w przypadku grających i/lub śpiewających on siedział spokojnie na ławie, równo oddychając i obserwując z politowaniem te żałosne starania. Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze nie był gotowy to może powinien zrezygnować - c _hociaż z drugiej strony przy niskim poziomie, nawet całkowicie żenujący występ może być wystarczający do wygrania._

Ich prezentacje miały być oceniane przez pięcioosobową komisję składającą się z Opiekunów Domów i dyrektora. Członkowie Rady nie dawali punktów ale obserwowali kandydatów robiąc sobie notatki.

Kolejność została ustalona poczynając od najmłodszych - żeby nie czuli się zawstydzeni występując po bardziej doświadczonych, doskonalszych starszych rocznikach.

S _koro tak uważają..._

Najpierw zaprezentować się miała piątka startująca do Beauxbatons. Na pierwszy ogień para Krukonów, która zaprezentowała gorący taniec latynoski. Szlo im nawet całkiem nieźle, dopóki chłopak się nie potknął i dziewczyna nie wyleciała mu z rak lądując tyłkiem na podlodze, wtedy się speszyli i dalej było już tylko gorzej.

Mimo to oboje dostali po 25, czyli połowę możliwych punktów - _zdaniem Toma zbyt wiele._

Potem wystąpił Ślizgon - Zevi Prince. Miał przy sobie buteleczkę z Eliksirem osobiście przyniesioną na scenę przez Slughorna i z jego pieczęcią, profesor zaświadczył, że jego Ślizgon sam go uwarzył bez pomocy a jedynie w jego obecności. Eliksir giętkości prawidłowo uwarzony miał umożliwić mu wykonywanie wszelkich ruchów wyginając stawy w dowolnym kierunku. W razie błędu jego kości mogły się stopić lub rozsypać.

Chłopak z pewnym siebie uśmiechem i dumną miną, która bardzo podobała się Tomowi otworzył fiolkę i przełknął jej zawartość, a po kilkunastu sekundach zaczął występ pokazując zestaw figur udowadniających, że wykonał go prawidłowo i że wiedział do czego można go wykorzystać.

W sumie otrzymał za to 44 punkty - nieźle, ale nie cieszył się, bo jeszcze nie wiadomo, jak wypadną następni.

Po nim pojawił się Krukon grając na fortepianie - pięknie, wręcz perfekcyjnie i kompletnie bezbarwnie - niestety, nawet najlepsza technika nie zastąpi uczucia. Dostał tyle samo punktów co Zevi - Tom uznał, że niesłusznie, bo Prince kochał swoje eliksiry i dzięki temu jego występ o wiele lepszy niż tego sztywniaka.

Ostatnia dwójka: Abraxas Malfoy i Julie La Faye też wystąpili w parze - odgrywając scenę balkonową z "Romea i Julii". Pięknie, wzruszająco - otrzymali po 45 punktów. Oczywiście te wyniki nie przesądzały o zwycięstwie któregoś z nich albo Zeva, w zawodach sportowych też były podobne wyniki.

Ponadto by wyłonić zwycięzcę punkty z wszystkich etapów musiały być zsumowane a dodatkowo jeszcze w razie wątpliwości Rada Szkoły miała głos decydujący.

I nareszcie - przyszła kolej na ostatniego ucznia w tej grupie i zarazem jedynego z nich chcącego wyruszyć do Durmstrangu. Starczyłoby mu nawet pięć punktów, by wygrać z Potterem - pomimo tego, że ten za quidditch uzbierał aż 45 punktów.

 _Tom jednak wiedział, że nie tego się po nim spodziewają._

* * *

Powolnym, ale równym krokiem wszedł na środek sceny, nieśmiało się uśmiechnął i jakby spłoszony spoważniał i opuścił głowę.

Rozległo się trochę oklasków, trochę szeptów i śmiechu. Początkowo niezauważalna, powoli nad tym szumem zaczęła dominować muzyka skrzypiec, płynnie falująca jak porywy wiatru, uczniowie nieświadomie zaczęli poruszać się do niej, coraz gwałtowniejszej i głośniejszej, a gdy już porwała wszystkich tak samo powoli i płynnie cichła.

I wtedy zaczął być słyszalny współgrający z nią i dla odmiany coraz głośniejszy głos Toma.

Chociaż chłopiec nie używał żadnej magii słuchającym zdawało się, że widzą malowane przez niego obrazy ze starej pieśni - baśni o Insygniach Śmierci. Mimo że każdy uczeń i profesor ją znał przeżywali historię podążając z Tomem śladami trzech braci, poruszeni każdym ich upadkiem i gorzkim triumfem zakończenia.

Kiedy ostatni brat odszedł w objęciach Śmierci, głos Toma rozpłynął się w muzyce, która tak samo płynnie jak na początku wznosząc się i opadając powoli ucichła. W sali panowała kompletna cisza. Oczywiście Tom nie mógł triumfalnie potoczyć wzrokiem po widowni, więc znowu skromnie opuścił głowę i wykonał ukłon, po czym powoli, uderzając obcasami trzewików o podłogę zszedł ze sceny na widownię, by podziękować siedzącemu w pierwszym rzędzie swojemu nauczycielowi.

Stary czarodziej chociaż słyszał już jego głos i wykonanie w czasie ich lekcji, w tej chwili był tak samo wzruszony jak reszta widowni i miał łzy w oczach.

 _Zadanie wykonane._

Kiedy objął Toma cicho mu gratulując wreszcie rozległy się pierwsze nieśmiałe oklaski, które szybko zmieniły się w prawdziwą burzę.

Dyrektor odczekał chwilę, zanim rzucił Sonorus, odchrząknął i poinformował, że:

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle otrzymał 50 punktów. - Kolejna, jeszcze głośniejsza fala wiwatów. - Najmłodsi mogą już wyjść zza zasłony - teraz przerwa na lunch. Po nim zaprezentują się uczniowie z roku III/IV a po obiedzie już ostatni - najstarsi.

 _I niech starsze grupy nie czują zawstydzenia występując po niedoskonałych i niedoświadczonych maluchach -_ pomyślał Tom drwiąco, ze skromnym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem przyjmując gratulacje od uczniów i profesorów.

* * *

Jak można było się spodziewać jego perfekcyjny występ podniósł oczekiwania komisji i w starszych grupach już nikt nie otrzymał więcej niż 40 punktów a wielu ledwo przekroczyło 10.

Tom był najlepszy ze wszystkich na tym etapie a także i po podsumowaniu wszystkich był niekwestionowanym numerem jeden.

Dostał za to dodatkowe pieniądze z funduszu szkoły i mógł się porządnie wyekwipować na wyjazd, _nareszcie_! Przynajmniej tym razem już nie będzie wyglądał jak uboga sierotka w używanych szatach.

Pozostało mu tylko czekać na 31 października, kiedy to przybędą uczniowie z Beauxbatons i trójka z nich razem z Hogwartczykami uda się do Durmstrangu. A potem, gdy w Szkocji zjawi się grupa ze Skandynawii trójka z nich wraz z trójką z Hogwartu, a wśród nich, ku rozczarowaniu Malfoya - Zevi Prince, wyruszy do Francji.

Wszyscy uczestnicy programu mieli swoje oczekiwania, ale nikt nie czekał na to z taką niecierpliwością jak Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Warto mieć marzenia.**

Zevi, przy pomocy Abraxasa (który nie był małostkowy i nie obraził się na przyjaciela o przegraną) przed wyjazdem do Beauxbatons zaopatrzył się w trzy nowe wyjściowe szaty i kilkanaście codziennych zestawów: eleganckich, modnych i w miarę wygodnych, bo poza podrywaniem pięknych panien miał też brać udział w zajęciach, _w końcu dlatego wybrano najlepszych uczniów._

Nawet po użyciu zaklęcia zmniejszającego jego bagaż był dość spory, ale w porównaniu z tym należącym do Toma prawie niezauważalny. Na przygotowanej dla Hogwartczyków przez ich opiekuna z Dumrmstrangu liście nie było szat wyjściowych i strojów na uroczyste obiady, kolacje i wycieczki; zamiast tego były grube swetry, kombinezony, kurtki, płaszcze i futra. Mundurek szkolny też miał być uszyty z grubej wełny.

Szkoła mieściła się na dalekiej północy i najwyraźniej zarządzający nią czarodzieje uznali przesadne ogrzewanie wnętrz za zbędny luksus i marnowanie magicznej energii. A podwórza i dziedzińców tym bardziej zaś sądząc po ilości zewnętrznych szat na pewno będą mieli także duże ilości jakiś zajęć poza szkołą.

Tom nie dostał listy zaproponowanych atrakcji, jaką przygotowali dla Zeviego Francuzi, miał więc nadzieję, że jego gospodarze odpuścili sobie puste rozrywki, jakich całe mnóstwo zaplanowali w Beauxbatons. On sam jechał z zamiarem nauczenia jak najwięcej z samej magii (czarnej magii). Miał tam być tylko dwa miesiące i nie chciał marnować ani sekundy.

* * *

Ponieważ Durmstarng jest szkołą dla chłopców, a w Hogwarcie konkurs na wyjazd do nich wygrali także sami chłopcy i do tego sami Ślizgoni uczniowie z wymiany mieli po prostu zająć ich miejsca w Slytherinie.

Z ekipą z Beauxbatons było nie tak prosto - skoro do Durmstarngu mogli od nich jechać tylko chłopcy, żeby było sprawiedliwie do Hogwartu konkurs był tylko dla dziewcząt, na szczęście dla chłopców z Anglii, dyrektor Dippet nie wpadł na taki pomysł.

Ale za to na nieszczęście dla Ślizgonów oprócz Zeviego jechali tam Krukoni - chłopak z trzeciego roku i dziewczyna z szóstego - zatem żeby gości nie rozdzielać dla wszystkich Francuzek przygotowano miejsca w Ravenclaw.

Ślizgoni, którzy liczyli na przyjęcie przynajmniej jednej ślicznotki byli zawiedzeni, ale i tak mogli się szczycić, że aż czworo z nich wygrało konkurs, gdy z Krukonów tylko dwójka, a Gryfoni i Puchoni całkowicie odpadli z konkursu.

Mieli wszelkie powody by się puszyć i patrzeć z góry na swoich głównych rywali, zwłaszcza drugoroczni z podwójną wygraną nie przepuszczali żadnej okazji by dogryźć Gryfonom i ich przegranemu przywódcy.

Charlus Potter nie mógł udawać, że to nie miało znaczenia. To że przegrał może zostałoby mu wybaczone ale zachowanie, które było tego przyczyną potępiali i uczniowie i profesorowie - ze wszystkich roczników i wszystkich Domów. Żadne tłumaczenia nie mogły tego zmienić - to on zaczął całą sprawę i nie zrobił nic, by powstrzymać złośliwości swoich kolegów.

Przegrał z Riddlem - na wiele sposobów, teraz mógł tylko zejść wszystkim z oczu i skupiając się na nauce czekać aż cała rzecz przycichnie.

* * *

Wreszcie nadszedł wyczekiwany przez nich dzień. Zevi i Tom wstali przed wszystkimi i od razu zawołali skrzaty, żeby sprzątnęły ich posłania i szafki - ponieważ zwalniali dwa łóżka, ich gość miał sobie wybrać, czyje miejsce woli zająć.

Prince włożył szatę wyjściową na zapowiedziane uroczyste powitalne śniadanie w Beauxbatons, a Tom przebrał się w swój nowy, gruby mundurek, zrezygnował z zakładania szaty, przerzucając ją przez ramię, bo i tak na razie było mu w nim wystarczająco gorąco.

Ich bagaże zostały już zabrane przez skrzaty i ustawione przed kominkiem dyrektora Dippeta skąd mieli się udać w drogę.

Pół godziny przed zaplanowanym śniadaniem w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu pojawił się Opiekun Domu. Tom i Zevi oraz ich dwóch starszych kolegów już wcześniej pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi więc bez ociągania wyszli w towarzystwie Slughorna odprowadzani radosnymi okrzykami i gwizdami.

Pozostali zasiedli na kanapach w Pokoju Wspólnym, czekając na przybycie gości.

* * *

W gabinecie Ślizgoni zastali już dwójkę Krukonów z ich Opiekunem Domu. Powitali się zdawkowo, ale uprzejmie i wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali przybycia gości.

Pierwsza pojawiła się w kominku grupa z Durmstarngu. Trójka, która miała tu zostać powitała się z nimi tylko krótkim dzień dobry i uniesieniem rąk a że w gabinecie nie było miejsca na większe zgromadzenia tymczasowi Ślizgoni natychmiast zostali zabrani przez Slughorna do lochów, podczas gdy skrzaty zniknęły z ich bagażami.

Zostali z nimi tylko chłopcy, czekający na podróż do Beauxbatons i ich Opiekun - niemiecki profesor Magnus Stein.

Zevi od razu zaczął rozmowę z najmłodszym chłopakiem - obaj będą gośćmi w nowej szkole więc lepiej się zaprzyjaźnić. Za to Tom przyglądał się uważniej ich profesorowi a od dzisiaj na najbliższe dwa miesiące swojemu Opiekunowi.

Czarodziej w niczym nie przypominał Opiekuna Slytherinu, za to wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Tom sobie wyobrażał mrocznego czarodzieja - był wysoki i przeraźliwie chudy, co było widać nawet w jego grubym kożuchu. Twarz miał pociągłą, zapadłe policzki, wąskie, blade usta a nad nimi orli nos i głęboko osadzone podkrążone oczy, kiedy zdjął futrzaną czapkę pokazała się łysa, pokryta tatuażami czaszka.

Chociaż wyglądał na zmęczonego miał ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie, którym szybko przesunął po swoich nowych podopiecznych.

Powitał Dippeta tylko skinieniem głowy i od razu zwrócił się do nich nakazując założenie przygotowanych szat i futer.  
\- W Durmstarngu nie ma dostępu do fiuu, więc udajemy się do najbliższej mu gospody w lesie i stamtąd pojedziemy saniami.

Chłopcy grzecznie skinęli głowami i od razu zrobili, jak im kazano. Na szczęście nie musieli się w w ciężkich ubraniach długo męczyć, bo właśnie w tej chwili zjawili się Francuzi. Wszyscy obecni z równym zachwytem przywitali śliczne długonogie blondynki, ale nie zdążyli nacieszyć oczu, bo Opiekun Ravenclaw od razu zabrał je ze sobą, zostało tylko trzech chłopców z opiekunką.

Teraz przyszedł czas na grupy opuszczające Hogwart. Stein ustąpił miejsca francuskiej Madame de Mignion - równie ślicznej i równie filigranowej blondynce jak jej uczennice, która z uśmiechem powitała serdecznym uściskiem najpierw Dippeta, a potem i jego.

Po czym aż klasnęła w dłonie, z zachwytem przyglądając się swoim nowym uczniom.

\- Tak się cieszę, moi kochani, będziecie się u nas cudownie bawić, - i szybciutko, jednym machnięciem różdżki umieściła w kominku ich bagaże, rzucając na nie garść proszku, a po zniknięciu kufrów i toreb zagoniła do kominka także chłopców (i dziewczynę) i z promiennym pożegnalnym uśmiechem rzuciła hasło.

Stein nie mógł być gorszy od takiej damulki, więc kiedy kominek opustoszał także przeniósł bagaże uczniów jednym ruchem, mimo że było ich cztery razy więcej, a potem kiedy zniknęły zagonił ich do kominka.

* * *

Jedno mgnienie płomieni później wyszli z paleniska w ponurej, mrocznej, kamiennej gospodzie. Była kompletnie pusta, może ze względu na nich, a może po prostu nie było chętnych do skorzystania z jej gościny.

Tom postawiłby na drugą opcję. Pomimo zapalonego w drugim z kominków ognia w pomieszczeniu było nie tyle zimno, co lodowato. Chłopcy natychmiast dokładnie zapięli do tej pory luźno narzucone długie grube futra i naciągnęli czapki na uszy, dodając też dodatkowe okręcenie szalików, wcześniej ledwo owiniętych wokół szyi a na końcu wciągając rękawice z jednym palcem - mało poręczne do czarowania, ale za to cieplejsze.

Miejsce chyba dawno nie było sprzątane i zapewne tylko panujący w nim chłód sprawiał, że nie było tu pełno pajęczyn, jak i śladów bytowania innych owadów. Stoły i krzesła były równie stare i popękane jak blat, za którym stał ponury drab, przecierający suchą, brudną szmatą ceramiczne kufle.

Mężczyzna nie zareagował na ich pojawienie się, a i Stein też nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Wykonał za to małe kółko różdżką i po kilku sekundach do budynku wszedł pękaty karzeł w krótkim kożuchu ale za to znikających pod nim wysokich futrzanych butach i podbitym futrem rogatym hełmie, spod którego wystawały czarne skołtunione długie włosy. Gdy się odwrócił zobaczyli wystający spod kożucha ogon zakończony tak samo czarna i tak samo skołtuniona kitką.

Stein nie przedstawił go a i on sam nie odezwał się do chłopców, tylko zgarnął bagaże bliżej drzwi a potem w kilku turach przeniósł na zewnątrz. Kiedy już wszystkie zabrał, Stein polecił także im opuścić to nieciekawe miejsce.

W Anglii gdy wyjeżdżali za oknami było już jasno, tutaj panowała ciemna mroźna noc, chłopcy wychodząc na dwór owinęli się jeszcze dokładniej futrami. Francuzi wyraźnie się trzęśli, Ślizgoni jeszcze nie, w końcu na pewno nie aż takie, ale w Anglii też były mroźne zimy.

Niebo zakrywały kłębiaste chmury, więc nawet gdyby wzeszedł księżyc, zza chmur nie byłoby go widać, ale Tom nie był pewien jego obecności. Z tego co czytał Durmstarng leżał na dalekiej północy i o tej porze roku słońce tylko na krótko tuż po południu wychylało się nad horyzont a za niewiele ponad miesiąc miało w ogóle się nie pokazywać aż do stycznia - kiedy już ich tu nie będzie.

Tomowi to nie przeszkadzało - mroczne miejsce nadawało się idealnie do uprawiania mrocznych sztuk. Nie pamiętał jak tu było z Księżycem, _ale wkrótce sam się przekona..._

Na razie nie widzieli wiele - karczma stała na naprawdę małej polance, już kilkanaście metrów dalej rosły wysokie, stare drzewa i mimo że ich korony łączyły się zasłaniając niebo, na ziemi w lesie zalegała gruba pokrywa śniegu, a ta na wolnym terenie była wyższa nawet od Steina, otulając też sam budynek.

W zaspach był tylko wykopany i udeptany niewielki kilkumetrowy placyk przed samymi drzwiami, na którym się stłoczyli, czekając aż karzeł zapakuje bagaże i profesor wskaże im, że mogą wsiąść. Tom obejrzał się na gospodę - niska kamienna budowla bez okien była całkowicie pokryta śniegiem, łącznie z ostrym czterospadowym dachem, z kominem na szczycie o bocznych otworach zabezpieczonymi szerokimi okapami.

Budowla przystosowana idealnie do tego miejsca i panującej pogody, podobnie jak ich sanie - a raczej wagon na płozach, do którego zaprzężone były dwie duże jaszczurki promieniujące ciepłem - chyba jakieś krzyżówki smoka i salamandry. Zapewne tylko dzięki temu mogły jechać przez tak głęboki śnieg - roztapiały sobie drogę.

Z boku sań było troje drzwi, przez jedne - na końcu karzeł ładował ich bagaże. Skończywszy wszedł do środka przez te pierwsze, najwyraźniej i jego siedzisko było zabudowane - nic dziwnego, w takim miejscu wiatr mógłby zabić woźnicę w kilka sekund, niezależnie od jego ubioru.

Dopiero, gdy i te drzwi zostały już zamknięte, a teraz już wszyscy chłopcy (także i Tom) zmienili się w trzęsące się z zimna kulki futra Stein otworzył środkowe wejście, ale nie zobaczyli za nim wnętrza, bo wisiała tam gruba futrzana kotara, czarodziej wskazał gestem, by najmłodsi najpierw weszli do środka, sam wszedł na końcu i zatrzasnął drzwi. Wtedy dotąd chłodne (choć nie mroźne) słabo oświetlone wnętrze rozbłysło zarówno światłem i ciepłem.

Profesor kazał im usiąść na ławach i w tej samej chwili sanie ruszyły a już po kilku minutach zrobiło się na tyle ciepło, by mogli rozpiąć futra i zdjąć czapki i rękawice.

Przestali też obawiać się otwarcia ust i zaczęli rozmawiać.

Nazwisko profesora wszyscy znali z listów powitalnych, które otrzymali ze wskazówkami, jak przygotować się do wymiany, ale grupy nie znały siebie nawzajem. Tom teraz dopiero przyjrzał się uważniej Francuzom - wszyscy byli blondynami, w typie Abraxasa, zastanowił się, czy czasem nie było to jednym z warunków przyjęcia do Beauxbatons.

Cała szóstka z wymiany (jak i ich Opiekunka) mogłaby być uznana za kuzynów, a matka Abraxasa, którą jego ojciec tam poznał, też wyglądała jak starsza wersja panien, które spotkali dzisiaj.

Ten najmłodszy z blondynków, który przedstawił się jako Antoine de Cośtam (Tom nawet nie próbował tego zrozumieć ani zapamiętać) od razu przysunął się do niego i zaczął zawzięcie paplać, szczerząc się uroczo.

Na pewno nie wyglądał na osobę, która mogłaby pasować do Durmstrangu. Tom z trudem zdołał przerwać jego "pasjonujące" wywody na własny temat, by wtrącić pytanie:  
\- A tak właściwie, to dlaczego zgłosiłeś się do tej wymiany?

Słodki chłopczyk zmarszczył brwi, ale zaraz znowu uśmiechnął się i wyjaśnił:  
\- Udział w wymianie to dodatkowe punkty na egzaminach i potem też jest pomocny dla dobrej pracy, wszyscy woleli jechać do was, więc ja zgłosiłem się tutaj, - wzruszył ramionami. - Ojciec mi kazał, ale w końcu to tylko dwa miesiące, dam radę.

Tom słuchał tego osłupiały - ten dzieciak był kompletnym ... - nawet nie wiedział, jak go nazwać. To było bardziej niż niewiarygodne i co jeszcze bardziej nie do pojęcia ten "..." najwyraźniej planował trzymać się jak najdalej od gospodarzy, a za to przyczepić się do niego.

Tom nie miał zamiaru się na to zgodzić. Jego planem było znaleźć tę najmroczniejszą grupę wśród miejscowych i nauczyć się od nich, czego tylko zdąży. Jeżeli Antoine myślał, że będzie z nim siedzieć w pokoju i paplać o głupotach to się zawiedzie.

Tom postanowił przy oficjalnych okazjach go ignorować a poza nimi natychmiast znikać mu z oczu. Zerknął na pozostałych chłopaków. Ślizgoni siedzieli milcząco, z podobnie martwą miną jak jego, a wszyscy blondynkowie uśmiechali się równie radośnie jak Antoine, a usta im się nie zamykały.

Profesor Stein obserwował ich z nieczytelną miną, nie włączając się do rozmów. Jechali prawie dwadzieścia minut, ale wreszcie powóz zatrzymał się. Profesor wskazał by się pozapinali, przez kotarę otworzył drzwi i polecił żeby za nim wyszli - poczynając od najstarszych chłopców.

Gdy była już ich kolej, Tom przepuścił Antoine'a, tymczasem wnętrze pojazdu przygasło i wyraźnie pochłodniało. Wziął głęboki wdech i odsunął ręką futro, wychodząc z sań.

Dotarł wreszcie do miejsca, o którym marzył, od kiedy o nim usłyszał, ale nigdy nie miał nadziei rzeczywiście tu dotrzeć.

 _Warto mieć marzenia._


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Najtrudniejszy pierwszy krok.**

Po wyjściu z sań Tom zobaczył, że nie zatrzymali sie przed wejściem do budynku, ale w środku, w czymś w rodzaju garażu, czy stajni - większym od Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Z tyłu za ich pojazdem znajdowały się wielkie wrota, a raczej ściana będąca wrotami, które karzeł - woźnica właśnie zamykał metalową sztabą.

Na lewo od sań, naprzeciwko drzwi, przez które właśnie z nich wysiadł Tom ujrzał długi korytarz a po jego oby stronach niskie boksy, przez które widać było grzbiety jaszczurów, jak te dwa zaprzężone do ich sań. Był to chyba najpopularniejszy tu transport, bo pod ścianą naprzeciw wejścia stało jeszcze kilkanaście podobnych pojazdów, różnej wielkości.

Stein pozwolił im rozejrzeć się dookoła, potem zarządził okrążenie sań od strony bramy, aby nie drażnić zaprzężonych do nich wierzchowców. W ścianie po drugiej stronie zobaczyli dwoje drzwi, jedne mniejsze, proste drewniane wzmocnione metalem, z których właśnie wyszły dwa kolejne karły. Jeden z nich wraz z woźnicą zajął się wyprzęganie jaszczurów, a drugi wyciągał z sań ich bagaże.

Obok były drugie większe ozdobne, wykute z żelaza wrota i to do nich poprowadził ich Opiekun. Nakazał im ustawić się w dwu rzędach, Anglicy na lewo, Francuzi na prawo, począwszy od najmłodszych. Chłopcy natychmiast to wykonali i zanim otworzył drzwi byli gotowi, by kiedy wszedł do środka zamku, podążyć za nim.

Korytarz, do którego weszli przypominał lochy w Hogwarcie, tyle że nie było w nim żadnych dekoracji - puste czarne bazaltowe podłogi, tak samo czarne i puste ściany - żadnych portretów, luster, kobierców, tylko pod sufitem, choć nie dla ozdoby, co parę metrów podczepione były magiczne kamienne kule rozświetlające się, gdy zbliżali się do nich i gasnące, kiedy przechodzili w zasięg kolejnej.

Nie był długi, po dwudziestu kilku metrach przez kolejne żelazne drzwi weszli do obszernego holu, z takiego samego czarnego bazaltu i tak samo równie prostego i pustego. Ponieważ był wyższy magiczne światła zamiast pod sufitami umieszczone zostały na metrowych i półtorametrowych postumentach ustawionych naprzemiennie wzdłuż ścian.

Na prawo do drzwi przez które weszli, były jeszcze dwa podobne, a po przeciwnej stronie wejścia do siedmiu korytarzy. Nie były one oświetlone, ale te kilka metrów, na ile sięgało światło z holu wyglądało dokładnie jak korytarz prowadzący od stajni - nie było w nich nic mogącego ułatwić orientację.

Tom był głęboko wdzięczny czarodziejowi, który poradził mu od razu po wejściu do Durmstrangu rzucić zaklęcie Ariadny, zapamiętujące każdy jego krok i tworzący w głowie mapę tego miejsca. Przewidywał, że dostaną magiczne mapy Zamku, ale wolał mieć swoją, której nikt nie może mu odebrać, ani zaczarować, bo bez niej nie da się tutaj poruszać.

Stein ominął środkowe drzwi i otworzył te ostatnie po prawej wprowadzając ich do wielkiej Sali, gdzie znajdowali się wszyscy i uczniowie i profesorowie. Śniadanie zostało już podane, ale z tego co widział nikt jeszcze nie zaczął jeść. Czekali na nich.

* * *

Sala była niższa niż w Hogwarcie, zamiast przeszkolonego, zaczarowanego sufitu miała sufit z takiego samego wulkanicznego kamienia, jak ściany i podłogi, Także i tu nie było żadnych ozdobnych posadzek, ani dywanów, gobelinów, czy obrazów. W ścianach zamiast wielkich okien i witraży - umieszczono tylko wysoko małe wąskie okienka, raczej otwory strzelnicze, wycięte w formie lejka, w grubych na ponad metr ścianach.

To nie był elegancki, kunsztowny zamek - pałacyk jak Hogwart, a prawdziwa forteca.

Całość sprawiała wrażenie kompleksu jaskiń, wykutych w podziemiach wulkanu, a nie budowli stworzonej przez człowieka i z tego co wiedział tak właśnie było- Durmstrang powstał we wnętrzu góry - wygasłego wulkanu.

Atmosferę potęgowało oświetlenie, żadnego ciepłego światła świec, czy lamp, tylko umieszczone w takich samych odstępach jak w holu i korytarzach magiczne kule. Komnata była pełna cieni i półcieni - to nie było miejsce na radosne zabawy - Tomowi bardzo się podobało.

Szedł obok skulonego, wyraźnie wystraszonego Antoine'a za Steinem rozglądając się wokół, z trudem powstrzymując się od otwierania ust i utrzymując pozornie obojętną minę. Tak był zafascynowany tym miejscem, wibrujący mrokiem i potęgą. że chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd skończył trzy lata, nie zauważył że jest obiektem ataku.

Klątwa plącząca rzucona przez jednego z uczniów podcięła mu nogi i złapał się Francuza za ramię, ale ten nie był solidną opoką i zamiast go przytrzymać i wyhamować poleciał razem z nim wpadając na profesora. Obaj z trudem utrzymali równowagę.

W Hogwarcie udany żart na pewno spowodowałby wybuchy śmiechu. Tutejsi uczniowie tylko przyglądali się im uważnie - to nie był zwykły żart, czy złośliwość, raczej test - _który właśnie oblał._

Ich Opiekun zatrzymał się i odwrócił z kamienną twarzą.

\- Jakiś problem, panie Riddle? - Od razu wiedział, kto zaczął zamieszanie.

Antoine zrobił oburzoną minę.

\- To nie jego... - Zanim zdążył skończyć, Tom mocniej ścisnął jego ramię, którego wciąż się trzymał i wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Byłem nieuważny. Przepraszam.

Stein patrzył na niego przez ułamek sekundy, nim skinął głową i kontynuował drogę do podium profesorskiego.

Tom zerknął w stronę, z której przyleciała klątwa. Ich rówieśnicy patrzyli na niego z może mikroskopijnie mniejszą pogardą, ale to spojrzenia rzucane na Francuza, zmroziły mu krew. Zawsze musiał walczyć sam o swoje sprawy, więc nauczył się być obojętnym i bezlitosnym - jednak tak lodowatych spojrzeń nie widywał w lustrze.

W swoim świecie Tom Marvolo Riddle uważał się za drapieżnego okonia w akwarium złotych rybek, teraz poczuł się jak mały bezradny okonik w morzu rekinów. Ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, ani go nie wystraszyło - właśnie takim sam chciał być, tyle że przedostanie się do tego kręgu może okazać się dużo trudniejsze, niż sobie wyobrażał.

Nie był z siebie zadowolony. Jego francuski kolega przegrał w tym teście po całości, ale i on sam wypadł niewiele lepiej. To było proste zaklęcie, bez nakierowania na konkretną osobę, leciało przed siebie - wystarczyło się usunąć z drogi. Mógłby się też popisać tarczą i je odbić…

 _…no i oczywiście mógł też dać się trafić._

 _O, Salazarze, zamiast od razu wkręcić się do ich grupy jak miał w planie teraz żeby w ogóle chcieli z nim rozmawiać, będzie musiał najpierw udowodnić, że jednak nie jest idiotą._

Zatrzymali się przed samym podium i Stein przedstawił ich dyrektorowi i pozostałym profesorom. Niewątpliwie było to jeszcze bardziej ciekawe grono niż w Hogwarcie: Sam dyrektor był równie chudy i wysoki jak Stein, do tego blady, a jego rzadkie czarne włosy sprawiały, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej blado i wiotko - ale wżadnym wypadku nie słabo.

Tom wiedział, że nieludzie nie mogą uczyć w Szkołach Magii, ale tego mężczyznę każdy by uznał za wampira. Obok niego siedziała podobna z wyglądu blondynka, z równie bladą i martwą twarzą.

Zresztą wszyscy tutaj wyglądali jakby nigdy nie widzieli słońca i Tom zreflektował się, że może faktycznie o to chodzi - w końcu teraz dzień był niezauważalny, a nawet gdyby słońce się kiedyś pokazywało, to wysokie wąskie okna nie wpuściłyby go do środka.

Kolejny był łysiejący staruszek, krzywiący się do nich - Tom nie był pewien, czy faktycznie tak źle dla niego wyglądali, czy może przeciwnie - miał to być uśmiech. Jeszcze kolejne dwie osoby po tej stronie dyrektora i podobny rządek po przeciwnej, w każdym innym miejscu każdy z nich na pewno zrobiłby wrażenie, ale tutaj nie wyróżniali się wśród ponurej, bladej grupy, obserwujących ich bez słowa profesorów.

Tom poczuł drżenie ręki Antoine'a, którą ten mocno się go trzymał. Spojrzał kątem oka - wcześniej rumiany Francuz, teraz był równie blady, jak tutejsze towarzystwo, jego wargi też drżały tak jak dłonie, a w oczach miał coraz wyraźniejszy strach.

Prychnął w duchu, przypominając sobie, co chłopak mówił w powozie: _chodzi tylko o papiery - co to jest dwa miesiące?_

Najwyraźniej zaczynał już rozumieć, że przyjeżdżając tutaj zrobił błąd. Minęły może ze dwie minuty w tej Sali, a w sumie w Zamku mniej niż kwadrans, a on już wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć.

Pogarda i niechęć do narzuconego mu kolegi rosła z każdą chwilą, jaką miał nieszczęście spędzić w jego towarzystwie. Najchętniej wyrwałby rękę, ale nie chciał robić kolejnego zamieszania, bo Antoine wyglądał, jakby tylko jego dotyk powstrzymywał go od ucieczki z krzykiem.

Kolejny raz za to postanowił sobie, że gdy tylko będzie mógł natychmiast odetnie się od jego żałosnej osoby. Nie ma czasu na bawienie się w opiekuna tej mimozy. _Miał tu być tylko dwa miesiące, a tak wiele do zrobienia._

* * *

Ponieważ w Durmstrangu nie było domów, uczniowie byli podzieleni na grupy według wieku i tak też siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali: trzy długie stoły dla uczniów pierwszego-drugiego, trzeciego-czwartego i piątego-szóstego roku a dla najstarszych mniejszy stół na podium obok profesorskiego.

Kiedy polecono im rozejść się dołączając do swoich grup wiekowych Francuzik natychmiast przyśpieszył, by zająć jedyne widoczne wolne miejsce na końcu stołu. Tom nie miał zamiaru się z nim ścigać, skierował się od razu w stronę wysokiego blondyna z imponującą aurą, siedzącego pośrodku stołu i wyglądającego na przywódcę w ich grupie i stanął za nim po prawej stronie.

\- Przepraszam. – Powiedział uprzejmie, ale twardo. W oczach innych ujrzał oburzenie na jego bezczelność, ale sam zainteresowany obrócił głowę z zaciekawieniem i łaskawie skinął, każąc koledze obok się przesunąć.

 _Pierwszy punkt dla niego, oby tak dalej._ Co prawda zostali już oficjalnie przedstawieni, niemniej.  
\- Jestem Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. – Powiedział wyciągając rękę do chłopaka.

Blondyn uważnie mu się przyglądając uścisnął ją, mocno. Tom nawet nie pisnął, także taksując go wzrokiem.  
\- Eric, Eric Rosenblutt. – Chłopak puścił jego dłoń i wrócił do śniadania.

Zatem on też nic więcej już nie mówiąc wyczarował dodatkowy talerz i kubek, bo chłopak, którego miejsce zajął zabrał swoje. Usłyszał lekki szum – najwyraźniej po wcześniejszym wypadku nie spodziewano się po nim, że cokolwiek potrafi, a to zaklęcie zdecydowanie wykraczało poza poziom drugoklasisty.

Nie dane u jednak było się najeść, po kwadransie dyrektor wstał z fotela i natychmiast także pozostali profesorowie i uczniowie przestali jeść a kiedy opuścił salę, jego śladem udali się do wyjścia. Równocześnie przez małe drzwi znajdujące się za podium na salę weszły kolejne karły, takie jak te, które widzieli wcześniej w stajni / powozowni i zaczęły zbierać naczynia i porządkować stoły.

 _Albo skrzaty nie mieszkały na tak dalekiej północy,_ pomyślał Tom, _albo - i to może być bardziej prawdopodobne ich magiczne zdolności, a szczególnie nieograniczona aportacja oraz ich wrodzona ciekawość nie były atrakcyjne dla tutejszych czarodziejów._

Kiedy już uczniowie wyszli z sali niektórzy z nich zaczęli cicho wymieniać jakieś uwagi, ale i tak nie zmieniło to ogólnej atmosfery dyscypliny i skupienia unoszącej się w tym zamku.

31 października i 1 listopada w każdej magicznej szkole są wolne od zajęć, zatem nie ruszyli każdy rok w tym samym kierunku na zajęcia, tylko porozdzielali się na wiele grup znikających w różnych korytarzach. Tom trzymał się cały czas Erica. Niestety wkrótce dogonił go zdyszany Antoine, który zapewne z nerwów, bo nie wyglądał jakby doszedł do siebie, zaczął znowu coś paplać po francusku.

Ani sam Tom, ani nikt inny nie zwracał na niego uwagi i po chwili zamilkł. Tymczasem dotarli do wąskich drewnianych drzwi na końcu tego korytarza i stanąwszy dokładnie naprzeciwko nich Eric wyraźnie powiedział:

\- Vulpe. – Było to hasło, bo wejście od razu się otworzyło wpuszczając ich do równie wąskiego jak drzwi korytarzyka, kończącego się kilkoma stopniami i podestem, z którego zeszli do dużej okrągłej sali, na środku niej stały kanapy i stoliki oraz stoły do nauki z krzesłami, a w ścianach po obu stronach po pięcioro drzwi do dormitoriów pierwszego i drugiego roku.

Tom w tym miejscu poczuł się prawie, jak w domu, salon przypominał ten w Slytherinie i nie raził tak brak okien, bo także jak u nich w ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowało się magiczne okno. Nie wiedział, czy przedstawiało rzeczywisty widok okolic zamku, bo w saniach nie było okien, a wysiedli już w środku, ale był piękny.

Kolorowe, jasna pasma, falujące i przenikające się nawzajem, migotały na niebie i rozświetlały pomieszczenie, wspomagając umieszczone na postumentach magiczne kule. Nie miał jednak za wiele czasu, by się rozglądać, bo Eric usiadł na centralnej kanapie, a wokół niego kilkoro uczniów, którzy także wrócili po śniadaniu do Pokoju Wspólnego i skinął, by podeszli do niego.

\- Profesor Stein polecił nam zaopiekować się nowymi kolegami. – Powiedział po niemiecku, dość cicho, ale miał coś w głosie i Tom podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby wokół szalało stado hipogryfów - albo gryfonów, to i tak byłby bez problemu słyszalny w każdym zakątku komnaty. Mimo, że zwrócił się w liczbie mnogiej patrzył przy tym tylko na niego. – Czy macie jakieś konkretne potrzeby, życzenia?

Antoine wyglądał jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi, chyba jego umiejętności językowe nie były takie jak wskazał w formularzu – _albo w ogóle ich od niego nie wymagano, skoro nie było więcej chętnych…_

Tom rozumiał doskonale i nie miał wątpliwości, odpowiadając płynnie w tym samym języku.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć bibliotekę. Znajomy czarodziej, który skończył waszą szkołę polecił mi kilka pozycji, które są dostępne tylko tutaj.

Eric przechylił głowę, przypatrując mu się z nieskrywaną ciekawością.  
\- A cóż to za znajomy? – Spytał kpiąco, jakby wątpił, że Hogwartczyk mógł znać kogoś takiego. Pozostali miejscowi roześmieli się drwiąco.

\- Lord Bedlam.

\- Robert Bedlam? – Rzucił któryś z towarzyszy Erica, już nikt się nie uśmiechał.

\- Tak, Lord Robert Bedlam, prowadzi księgarnię w Londynie na Nokturnie, pracowałem u niego w poprzednie wakacje i obecne. Przed wyjazdem dużo rozmawialiśmy i dał mi kilka rad i wskazówek.

Eric już całkiem poważny wstał, polecając swoim kolegom:  
\- Zajmijcie się Francuzem i pokażcie mu pokój a ja pójdę z Tomem do biblioteki.

Tom w duchu zatarł ręce, wszystko wskazywało na to, że słusznie wybrał: zwrócenie się właśnie do niego było właściwym krokiem. Nie patrząc nawet na Antoine'a odwrócił się i poszedł do wyjścia za blondynem.

 _Może i był to dopiero pierwszy krok, ale to, że Eric zechciał z nim rozmawiać, dawało mu nadzieję, że zapomni jego wpadkę i jednak nie będzie tak źle, jak zaczął się obawiać._


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Komnaty Tajemnic.**

Eric poprowadził Toma korytarzem w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, z którego przyszli do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Mapa, która tworzyła się w głowie Toma, dzięki rzuconemu zaklęciu robiła się coraz dokładniejsza, dając mu coraz lepsze pojęcie o tym miejscu, chociaż na pewno nie dałoby się jej w żaden sposób sporządzić na zwykłej mugolskiej płaskiej mapie.

Korytarze wymijały się na różnych głębokościach, dla patrzącego na nie od góry tworząc skomplikowane splątane wzory.

Kiedy znajdowali się gdzieś poniżej Wielkiej Sali znaleźli się w podobnym jak na tamtym poziomie szerszym holu, od którego odchodziło promieniście kilkanaście kolejnych korytarzy. Między dwoma z nich na ścianie wisiała wielka tablica z bladoróżowego marmuru odcinająca się wyraźnie od wszechobecnej czerni.

Na tablicy były zapisy w dwóch rzędach: lata i nazwiska - Tom przyjrzał się jej uważnie i znalazł znajome nazwisko. Robert Bedalm był wymieniony na tablicy rok po Grindelwaldzie - tak jak mu mówił, dobrze znał Czarnego Pana...

\- To tablica wymieniająca najlepszych absolwentów z każdego roku. - Odezwał się Eric. Tom spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz: przy niektórych nazwiskach znajdowały się małe gwiazdki. Jedna z nich była obok Bedlama, ale przy Grindelwaldzie już nie...

Dotknął jednej z nich i kącik jego ust uniósł się w drwiącym uśmieszku: _wiedział, co to oznaczało._ Eric zauważył to i też się uśmiechnął, rozumiejąc co było jego przyczyną.

\- A zatem, panie Riddle, co wiesz o naszej szkole?

Tom przez ułamek sekundy zawahał się. _Wszystko wskazywało na to, że trafił do właściwej osoby, ale czy mógł tak po prostu paplać o tych sprawach?_

Eric skinął głową, pochwalając jego wstrzemięźliwość i dotknął kilku z gwiazdek znajdujących się na tablicy: _Tom zapamiętał kolejność jego ruchów._

Tablica bezszelestnie odchyliła się, odsłaniając niewielki pokoik, w którym nie znajdowało się nic. Eric wszedł do środka, a Tom szybko wstąpił za nim. Kiedy tablica znowu się zasunęła, na ścianie, gdzie zniknęły nawet jej zarysy pojawiła się magiczna kula oświetlająca pomieszczenie, a na środku pomieszczenia zobaczyli w jej blasku dwa fotele, między nimi stolik a na nim dwa kubki z parującym gorącem napojem.

\- To tajemny pokój, nie ma go na żadnej mapie, jest całkowicie sekretny i nic o czym rozmawiamy, nie opuści tego pomieszczenia. Nikt poza wybranymi osobami nie może do niego wejść, a zatem, skoro słusznie podejrzewałem, że Lord Bedlam powiedział ci, co to za grupa osób...

Wskazał Tomowi miejsce na jednym z foteli, a sam zajął ten obok.  
\- Powtórzę swoje pytanie: co wiesz o naszej szkole?

* * *

\- Wiem, że jeden z twórców Hogwartu założył ją, kiedy opuścił swoich dotychczasowych przyjaciół. Dokładnie określił, jacy uczniowie mają być do niej przyjmowani i jaki ma być program nauczania.

Przerwał na chwilę i dokończył, podając to, o czym nie było w żadnych księgach:  
\- Stworzył też specjalne komnaty i biblioteki dla wybranych uczniów o wyjątkowych zdolnościach i wyposażył je tak, by jak najlepiej pomagały im realizować ten potencjał.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, Eric sięgnął po kubek, popijając łyk gorącego napoju. Tom rozpoznał już ten zapach i poszedł w jego ślady, w tym miejscu gorąca kawa była jak najbardziej wskazana, by rozgrzać ciało i umysł.

\- I twój przyjaciel uważa, że to jest miejsce dla ciebie? - Zapytał cicho blondyn.

Tom skinął głową.  
\- Tak. Uważa, że jestem wybranym uczniem Salazara Slytherina. - Tym razem odparł bez zawahania, patrząc twardo, czekając.

Nastąpiła Kolejna, dłuższa przerwa, podczas której obaj dokończyli swój napój, odstawiając puste kubki na stół, z którego te natychmiast zniknęły.

\- Dobrze, zatem chodźmy. - Eric wstał i dotknął magicznej kuli. Drzwi otworzyły się i znowu znaleźli się w holu.

Chłopak ruszył kolejnym korytarzem, ostro nachylonym w dół, co jakiś czas też pochylnię przerywało po kilka stopni.

Na pewno nie była to droga do głównej biblioteki, obok Wielkiej Sali, jednak Tom wiedział, że prowadzi do tej mniejszej, też otwartej dla wszystkich, ale zawierającej księgi o bardziej zaawansowanej, bardziej skomplikowanej i praktycznej magii.

* * *

W Durmstrangu nie było klatek schodowych łączących wszystkie poziomy, na każdym z nich schody w górę i w dół były w różnych, często odległych miejscach. Aby przemieścić się o kilkanaście metrów w poziomie i pionie, uczniowie musieli pokonać kilkaset metrów a czasami wręcz kilometry korytarzy.

Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli na najniższy, ostatni dostępny dla wszystkich poziom. Korytarz kończyły kolejne drewniane, okute metalem drzwi, przez nie weszli do biblioteki.

Nie była duża, może z dziesięć na dziesięć metrów, wzdłuż ścian regały, a na środku kilka kanap i foteli naprzeciwko niskiego długiego stolika a po drugiej stronie kilkanaście wysokich małych stołów, przy każdym jedno krzesło.

W środku było tylko kilkoro uczniów.

Eric podszedł do jednego z nich, starszego od siebie - według Toma wyglądał na piąty albo szósty rok. Po cichej rozmowie chłopak nie unosząc głosu rzucił krótko:  
\- Wszyscy wyjść. - Bez szemrania, bez protestu każdy z obecnych uczniów opuścił salę, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Tom na znak Erica podszedł do siedzącego na fotelu ucznia. Chłopak promieniował taką samą aurą mocy i autorytetu, jak jego młodszy kolega. Mimo, że był do Erica wcale niepodobny, drobniejszy i ciemnowłosy, wyglądali jak bracia - może to przez ich wyraz twarzy, a może przez podobną moc, łączącą bardziej niż więzy krwi.

Obaj robili dokładnie takie wrażenie, jakie od zawsze było celem Toma.

Blondyn przedstawił go.  
\- To jest nasz gość z Hogwartu: Tom Marvolo Riddle. - Tom ukłonił się uprzejmie. - To Julian Strand.

Chłopak przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
\- A więc, mówisz, że Lord Bedlam powiedział ci o _Tej Komnacie._ Proszę. Jeżeli możesz tam wejść... to możesz tam wejść. - Uśmiechając się kpiąco, wykonał zamaszysty ruch ręką, nie wskazując konkretnego kierunku.

Jednak Tom wiedział, czego ma szukać. Ale w tym miejscu bardziej niż wiedza prowadziła go magia. Czuł całym sobą, gdzie powinien się kierować i jaki ruch wykonać.

Podszedł do dwóch kolumn stojących obok siebie za półkami przed ścianą, po lewej stronie od drzwi. _To tam była prawdziwa wiedza, po którą tu przybył._

Tylko jeden uczeń z każdego roku mógł poznać ten sekret i mógł go przekazać kolejnemu młodszemu uczniowi, który jego zdaniem był tego godny.

Czasem była w danej chwili w Szkole tylko jedna taka osoba, czasem było ich siedmioro - z każdego rocznika.

W tym roku było ich dwóch: Eric i Julian...

 _...i Tom..._

* * *

Powtórzył przekazane mu przez starszego Lorda hasło - dla tamtego czarodzieja był to niezrozumiały syk - dla Toma jednak miało znaczenie:  
 **\- Otwórz się!** \- Kolumny cofnęły się wtapiając w ścianę i spomiędzy nich wysunęła się do przodu kamienna płyta - stanowiąca drzwi do kolejnej ukrytej komnaty.

Tom przyłożył rękę do inskrypcji z głową węża na kolumnie po jej lewej stronie i powtórzył jeszcze raz:  
 **\- Otwórz się.**

Płyta drgnęła i odsunęła się wpuszczając go do małego kwadratowego pokoju, była tam oszklona szafka z kilkoma księgami i marmurowy stolik z drewnianym fotelem, ale Toma bardziej zainteresowała - przyciągała go kwadratowa płytka na ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia.

Pośrodku niej była płaskorzeźba małego węża z czerwonymi oczkami a wzdłuż krawędzi ułożone pozornie bez sensu litery. Wiedział, że uczniowie Durmstarngu od pokoleń próbowali odnaleźć klucz do tego szyfru.

Ale to nie był szyfr.  
 **\- Dotknij głowy węża.** \- Odczytał na głos inskrypcję i mały kamienny wąż w odpowiedzi na to uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. Tom wysunął ostrożnie palec by jej dotknąć i kiedy był już blisko gad wysunął kły i uderzył go w niego kłując i wysysając kroplę krwi.

Tom cofnął palec i pokonał odruch, by włożyć go do ust. Patrzył intensywnie na figurkę, nie zauważając zdumionych spojrzeń rzucanych sobie i jemu przez stojących za nim z tyłu Durmstangczyków.

Chłopcy weszli za nim do tajemnej komnaty. Byli tu już nieraz i próbowali też, jak wielu przed nimi odgadnąć tajemnicę schowaną za małym wężem. Nikomu dotąd się to nie udało.

 _Czyżby ten mały Anglik był...?_ Bali się to nawet wypowiedzieć...

Kamienny gad zamknął pyszczek a jego oczy stałe się jeszcze bardziej czerwone i trochę... płynne, jakby wypełniła je krew Toma. Wąż popełznął ku prawej krawędzi kamienia a potem w górę, okrążając go i wywołując trzaski zwalnianych zapadek, aż wrócił na prawą stronę, wyprostowany wzdłuż jej boku.

Wtedy płytka od lewej strony zaczęła się otwierać, jak drzwiczki, wykorzystując figurkę węża jako zawias. Tom podszedł i zajrzał do środka: leżała tam jeszcze jedna oprawiona w skórę księga.

Wyjął ją powoli, z szacunkiem i przeniósł na stolik. Nie siadając na fotelu, tylko pochylony otworzył ją i przewrócił kilka kart, w środku były ręczne zapiski w tym samym języku, co na drzwiczkach, najwyraźniej pamiętnik, bo z boku co jakiś czas były rozdzielane datą.

Tom wrócił do pierwszej strony, czytając na głos, chociaż tylko dla siebie:  
 **\- Witaj moje dziecko...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8. Dziedzic Slytherina.**

Tom przerwał czytanie, słysząc z tyłu słowa starszego ucznia, który niezauważony przez niego _(został zaskoczony już drugi raz w ciągu tego samego dnia: naprawdę powinien wziąć się w garść)_ podszedł do niego zaglądając do księgi i wciągając ze świstem powietrze, na widok nieczytelnych zapisów.  
\- A więc to prawda.

\- Co jest prawdą? - Zapytał, chociaż dobrze wiedział o czym mowa. _Chciał to usłyszeć, chciał żeby ktoś powiedział to na głos._

\- Salazar Slytherin pozostawił tę komnatę dla swoich wybranych uczniów, którzy mieli przekazywać dalej jej tajemnicę, ale ten schowek miał być dostępny tylko dla jednego z nich - szczególnego wybrańca... - Zaczął Julian, przerywając jakby wciąż miał wątpliwości - _albo bał się to wypowiedzieć._

\- ...Dziedzica Slytherina. - Dokończył bez wahania Eric.

Tom zamknął księgę, na chwilę przymknął oczy i wyprostował się odwracając do nich - obaj chłopcy, nawet starszy od niego Julian skłonili głowę, uznając jego pozycję.

 _Wreszcie, pierwszy raz w swoim życiu młody Ślizgon naprawdę wiedział, kim jest i dokąd zmierza._

 _Kiedy usłyszał od Bedlama historię o założycielu Durmstrangu i jego tajemnych komnatach nieśmiało snuł marzenia, jak przyjeżdża tutaj i po wiekach to właśnie on - zdobywa ten niedostępny dla nikogo dotąd sekret, to dziedzictwo._

 _Ale nie pozwalał sobie zagłębiać się w tych myślach, tłumacząc sobie, że to tylko mrzonki, bez rzeczywistych podstaw - w końcu każda biedna sierota marzy, ze tak naprawdę jest zaginionym księciem i kiedyś odnajdzie swój prawdziwy dom i przeznaczenie._

 _A jednak ta historia okazała się prawdą i to dla niego - bo_ _właśnie to tutaj odnalazł,_ _nie był już Tomem Marvolo Riddlem - żebrakiem półkrwi, walczącym o przetrwanie. Był Dziedzicem Slytherina._

I teraz jeszcze bardziej zaczęło mu przeszkadzać jego mugolskie nazwisko: _musi wymyślić sobie nowe, godne tego kim był._ _Takie, żeby każdy kto je usłyszy wiedział z kim ma do czynienia, żeby każdy od razu rozumiał, że nie jest pospolitym czarodziejem._

Podniósł pamiętnik i schował do kieszeni szaty. Pozostałe księgi z tej biblioteki Slytherin zostawił dla uczniów Durmstrangu, ale ta była przeznaczona tylko dla niego.

Żaden z chłopaków tego nie skomentował. _Miał do tego prawo._

Jednak to, że był dziedzicem największego mrocznego czarodzieja i jego tajemnic nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż był tylko dwunastoletnim czarodziejem z Hogwartu, który sam i z trudem zdobywał podstawy wiedzy, jaką ci dwaj i każdy z pozostałych uczniów Durmstrangu mieli podaną przez najlepszych nauczycieli.

Nie przyjechał tutaj, aby napawać się dumą, tylko aby się uczyć. Spojrzał na kredens stojący pod ścianą - znajdowało się w nim około dwudziestu ksiąg, wielkich i zapewne pełnych skomplikowanych magicznych teorii i konkretnej wiedzy.

Przy pomocy żadnych zaklęć nie zdoła ich przeczytać i zapamiętać przez dwa miesiące. Zacisnął palce na znajdującym się w jego kieszeni pamiętniku: _może tam jest na to stosowne zaklęcie?_

 _Ale na razie..._  
\- Czy któreś z tych ksiąg można skopiować lub przepisać? - Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi twierdzącej i faktycznie obaj chłopcy zaprzeczyli.

 _No cóż,_ skrzywił się, _najchętniej zabrałby je wszystkie, ale nie powinien: Slytherin je tu umieścił nie tylko dla niego. Ta wiedza miał być dla wszystkich wybranych przez niego, mrocznych czarodziejów._

Przywołał zatem czysty zwój pergaminu z głównej sali i wyjął z szafki i otworzył pierwszą z brzegu księgę. Spróbował z zaklęciem kopiującym. Litery pojawiły się na pergaminie ale zaraz rozlały się i znikły.

 _W porządku, przecież naprawdę nie wierzył, ze to będzie tak proste_ \- przywołał pióro i atrament i spróbował kolejny raz, tym razem po prostu przepisując fragment, księga byłą tajna, więc i jej treści nie mógł stąd tak po prostu wynieść - dlatego użył wężomowy. Mijały sekundy i tekst pozostawał.

Jego koledzy wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze, najwyraźniej im nawet to się nie udawało - _może sekret tkwił właśnie w użytym przez niego do zapisu języku._

 _Świetnie, zawsze to coś._ Musi zrozumieć i zapamiętać prostsze rzeczy (prychnął w duchu - _zdefiniuj: prostsze_ ), a te bardziej skomplikowane i bardziej dla niego przydatne będzie przepisywać.

Miał na to dwa miesiące - poza lekcjami i ćwiczeniami - czyli wolne wieczory i niedziele. Nie będzie to łatwe i proste, ale da radę _\- musi._

* * *

Ze względu na opóźnione przez ich przybycie śniadanie, do lunchu pozostało już tylko półtorej godziny, jednak Tom nie mógł marnować czasu - podziękował kolegom odprawiając ich i wziął się do pracy: wyciągnął wszystkie księgi z szafek i zaczął je przeglądać, dzieląc na dwie podstawowe grupy: te o magicznych teoriach odłożył na górne półki - będzie je brać ze sobą na zewnątrz i czytać, starając się zrozumieć, a co ważniejsze rzeczy wynotowywać.

Julian oo prawda powiedział, że oni nie mogli wynosić tych ksiąg z ukrytej sali, ale Tom nie miał wątpliwości, że on nie będzie miał z tym problemu, _tak samo jak z przepisywaniem._

Zerknął na pergamin, na którym przepisał parę zdań z pierwszej księgo, wciąż były widoczne - czyli tutaj to faktycznie działa, ale dla pewności jeszcze zabierze go ze sobą na górę, żeby sprawdzić, czy tekst rzeczywiście pozostanie nienaruszony.

Lepiej żeby tak było, bo z ksiąg, które zawierały konkretne zaklęcia - a tych nie wystarczy tylko czytać ze zrozumieniem - będzie musiał je przepisywać. Może mógłby spróbować z samonotującym piórem, czytanie na pewno jest szybsze niż przepisywanie ręcznie i tu kolejne "ale": nie będzie mógł syczeć przy ludziach - tylko w tej sali.

Westchnął, uspokajając się: _udało mu się znaleźć prawdziwy mroczny skarb, to i tak wiele, nie może przecież spodziewać się, że nie będzie go to kosztować żadnego wysiłku._

Pomyślał o Julianie: on był już tu dłużej od Erica, przez kilka lat na pewno przeczytał wiele, a może wszystkie z tych ksiąg, mógłby mu o nich opowiedzieć, tak aby Tom nie musiał marnować czasu na sprawdzanie rzeczy, które może sobie odpuścić. Chociaż nie liczył, że wiele takich będzie: Slytherin na pewno odłożył dla swoich uczniów księgi, które są dla nich wartościowe / użyteczne.

Wstał zatem i wyszedł do głównej sali biblioteki, gdzie siedzieli jego towarzysze.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś, na którym jesteś roku? - Zwrócił się do starszego chłopaka.

\- Na siódmym. - Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. Tom lekko się zdziwił, jak dla niego wyglądał raczej na piąty - może szósty. Pewno to jego drobna budowa i duże zielone, aż nazbyt piękne oczy, sprawiały że wcale nie wyglądał na poważnego i niemal dorosłego mrocznego czarodzieja.

Z kolei Eric, mimo dziecinnej twarzy, przez swoją solidną budowę i wysoki wzrost wyglądał na starszego niż drugi rok, a na pewno na starszego od Toma, który może nie był tak drobny jak Julian, ale wciąż niezbyt wysoki i chudy.

\- Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. Mam na to tylko dwa miesiące, nie zdołam przeczytać i zrozumieć wszystkich tych ksiąg, a nie chcę ich stąd zabierać, Slytherin zostawił je dla tutejszych uczniów.

Julian zagryzł wargę z namysłem.  
\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, ale myślę że w razie potrzeby nie powinieneś mieć oporów przed zabraniem którejś z nich, albo kilku ze sobą. - Tom też zagryzł wargę, rozważając ten pomysł. Julian kontynuował: - Ja będę tutaj do końca roku, ale Eryk nawet przez kolejne pięć lat, jak skończysz z nimi, to po prostu odeślesz je do nas sową.

 _Czy to mogło być takie proste? Sowia poczta nie jest aż tak niezawodna, jak chcieliby czarodzieje, wynoszenie takich ksiąg poza szkołę, a tym bardziej przesyłanie ich wydawało mu się zbyt ryzykowne, zbyt lekkomyślne._

Chłopak chyba zorientował się w toku myślenia Toma, bo uśmiechnął się unosząc brwi.  
\- Chyba potrafisz rzucać zaklęcia zabezpieczające księgi i zmieniające ich treść dla obcych oczu? Przecież nie mogłeś wnieść mrocznych ksiąg do Hogwartu, a jestem pewien, że miałeś je tam ze sobą i niektóre z nich na pewno wziąłeś też jadąc do nas.

Policzki Toma niemal niezauważalnie poróżowiały, _na szczęście nie miał nigdy tendencji do rumieńców, bo byłby teraz naprawdę czerwony._ Julian miał rację. Za bardzo sugerował się tą koniecznością zachowania tajemnicy i za bardzo kombinował, a przecież często właśnie te najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze.

Jeżeli będzie musiał po prostu pożyczy któreś z tych ksiąg, ale dopóki tu jest spróbuje przeczytać i przepisać wszystko, albo prawie wszystko - _tyle, ile zdoła._

* * *

Tom ułożył księgi na półkach w odpowiadającym mu porządku, a że z okazji święta, aż do kolacji mieli dzień wolny, umówił się ze starszym chłopakiem, że spotkają się tutaj znowu po lunchu i potem po obiedzie, żeby mu przekazał wszystko, co sam dotąd znalazł i co wiedział o tych pozycjach.

 _Wtedy będzie mógł je ostatecznie posegregować i zależnie od tego ustalić konkretny plan działania._

Na razie wszyscy troje opuścili tajną komnatę i udali się na górę do Wielkiej Sali. W tej szkole spóźnianie się na lunch, jak to zdarzało się w Hogwarcie - _szczególnie Puchonom i Gryfonom_ \- nie wchodziło w grę. Zresztą Tom dzisiaj już dał plamę i nie chciał się więcej wyróżniać, _a na pewno nie w ten sposób._

Uczniowie schodzili się do holu przed wejściem grupkami lub pojedynczo i zbierali rocznikami. Julian pożegnał ich idąc do swoich kolegów, a Tom z Erikiem poszli do swojej grupy.

Na ich widok natychmiast oderwał się od niej rozżalony Antoine zwracając się do niego z pretensją:  
\- Gdzie byłeś przez cały czas? Zostawiłeś mnie samego z nimi, a ja nawet nie znam języka.

Tom patrzył na niego zimno: marudne zachowaniu francuzika wcale go nie zdziwiło, bo trochę już go poznał, ale nie miał zamiaru się na nie godzić.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że mamy cały czas trzymać się razem: przeciwnie zgodnie z założeniami powinniśmy integrować się z miejscowymi uczniami, a nie trzymać tylko w swoim towarzystwie. - Nie zdołał powstrzymać pogardliwego uśmiechu, dodając jeszcze:

\- A jeżeli chodzi o języki to chyba były jednym z warunków tej wymiany: właśnie po to, żebyśmy mogli sobie na miejscu bez problemu poradzić. Skoro ich nie znasz to już przed wyjazdem powinieneś opanować zaklęcia tłumaczące. Miałeś dwa miesiące od początku roku szkolnego, żeby się dobrze przygotować.

Chłopak patrzył na niego urażony i także wystraszony: _chyba naprawdę myślał, że Tom będzie jego niańką - a tutaj, taki szok._ Ślizgon nie miał jednak zamiaru marnować na niego więcej czasu i bez słowa oddalił się od Francuza stając obok Erica.

Antoine chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy wokół się na niego patrzą i to bynajmniej nie z sympatią: nie pasował tutaj i sam dobrze o tym wiedział. Rzuciwszy mu ostatnie zranione spojrzenie wrócił do grupy, a raczej przed grupę, bo nikt się nie przesunął, aby umożliwić mu wejście.

Najwyraźniej już zdążył wszystkich do siebie zrazić: _jeżeli tak zaczyna to te dwa miesiące będą dla niego bardzo długie,_ ale to nie był problem Toma - nawet gdyby czuł jakąś litość dla niego, to i tak nie miał na nią czasu. W końcu chłopak zajął miejsce na końcu szeregu, _to do którego tak się spieszył przy śniadaniu..._

Ponieważ nie było tutaj wchodzenia do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy komu się życzyło, tylko drzwi otwierano o konkretnej porze, jeszcze kilka minut czekali, ustawiając się w rzędach zgodnie z zajmowanymi miejscami. Tom stanął po lewej stronie Erica, chłopak, którego dotychczasowe miejsce zajął rzucił tylko okiem blondyna i bez słowa się przesunął.

Nie tylko w ich grupie to zauważono. Koledzy Juliana z siódmego roku też obserwowali ich z zainteresowaniem: zauważyli, że chłopak przyszedł z młodszymi uczniami pod salę i że ten nowy gość już po kilku godzinach w Durmstrangu zajął główne miejsce wśród najmłodszych.  
\- Co to za maluch? - Spytał Juliana szeptem jeden z kolegów.

\- To bardzo utalentowany czarodziej. - Padła krótka odpowiedź, a po chwili: - Będę mu pomagał w nauce.

Dalszych pytań już nie było. Julian był nie tylko najlepszym uczniem, ale też niekwestionowanym liderem nie tylko na swoim roku, ale w całej szkole. Kiedy w ubiegłym roku, od razu po jego przybyciu wziął pod opiekę Erica ten bardzo szybko okazał się być małym geniuszem i urodzonym przywódcą...

A teraz zajął się tym Anglikiem - czyli on też, mimo że niezbyt dobrze się zaprezentował przy wejściu miał jakieś talenty, które ich kolega od razu dostrzegł. Warto mieć na małego oko.

* * *

Tak jak się umówili, Julian pomagał Tomowi przeglądać księgi po lunchu, a potem także po obiedzie, na szczęście Ślizgon przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu założył już wyjściowe szaty i nie musiał się przebierać przed uroczystą kolacją. Kolejne szczęście, że w Durmstrangu była to tylko kolacja a nie bal, jak u nich i we Francji.

Czekając pod Wielką Salą Tom zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie minął nawet jeden dzień, Dopiero co dzisiaj rano opuścił Hogwart i Anglię, a czuł się, jakby to stało się to wieki temu - tak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie i tak bardzo na swoim miejscu czuł się tutaj ze swoimi nowymi kolegami.

Po kolacji wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich dormitorium i z zadowoleniem przyjął, że nie było dalszego ciągu imprezy w Pokoju Wspólnym - może dlatego, że jutro był normalny dzień szkoły, a może dlatego, że tutaj po prostu nie mieli takiej potrzeby - wszyscy wzięli się za naukę, poza Antoinem, który był zbyt zmęczony (lub rozżalony) i położył się spać nie czekając na ciszę nocną. _Zresztą nie miał na kogo czekać._

Wcześniej miał mieszkać w pokoju z Tomem, tyle że po jego szybkim zakolegowaniu z Erikiem, tak samo jak przy stole, nikt nie zadawał pytań i rzeczy Toma znalazły się w pokoju blondyna, którego współlokator znalazł sobie tymczasowe miejsce, dostawiając łóżko u kolegów w pokoju obok.

Skoro wszyscy uczniowie czytali księgi albo ćwiczyli zaklęcia, Tom wcale się nie wyróżniał, kiedy wyciągnął znaleziony dziś pamiętnik. Miał ochotę czytać go powoli i po kolei, ciesząc się każdym słowem, ale z tym musiał jeszcze poczekać. Teraz przeglądał go szukając praktycznych porad i zaklęć.

Jutro po śniadaniu mieli mieć pierwsze zajęcia - właśnie Zaklęcia i to ćwiczenia praktyczne na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu. Był ciekaw, jak to tutaj wygląda i cieszył się, że będzie miał okazję pokazać, co naprawdę potrafi.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Co pan potrafi, panie Riddle?**

Nie było łatwo Tomowi tylko przeglądać pobieżnie pamiętnik, w którym każde zdanie, _każde słowo_ \- było napisane dla niego. Pierwszy raz w życiu dostał coś przygotowanego / przeznaczonego tylko dla niego.

Kiedy Slytherin pisał "moje dziecko" była w tym szczerość, jakiej nigdy nie słyszał w tych samych słowach tak często powtarzanych w Hogwarcie przez opiekuna Gryfonów Dumbledore'a.

O tym, że jego matka nie żyje chłopak wiedział od zawsze, mówiono mu o tym nawet kiedy jeszcze nie rozumiał co to znaczy, ale nikt nic nie mógł powiedzieć mu o ojcu - dopiero kiedy poszedł do Hogwartu dowiedział się, że nie był czarodziejem i wiedział jeszcze to, że nie było go przy jego matce… i że nigdy nie próbował jego odnaleźć.

 _Lepiej byłoby dla niego, aby był martwy, bo jeżeli porzucił ich i żył gdzieś dalej... Tom sam go odnajdzie..._

Ale teraz znalazł innego ojca, prawdziwszego od tego mugola, bo mimo że martwy od wieków zatroszczył się o niego bardziej niż ktokolwiek dotąd, specjalnie dla niego zebrał i zostawił wszystko, czego jego dziedzic mógłby potrzebować.

Każde przeczytane słowo dawało Tomowi siłę, wypełniając pustkę, którą dotąd czuł patrząc na swoich szczęśliwych otoczonych miłością rodziny kolegów. To było dla niego najcenniejsze, ważniejsze niż wszelkie zaklęcia, jakie dotąd poznał i miał jeszcze poznać.

I właśnie, gdy o tym pomyślał jeden z zapisów przyciągnął jego uwagę.

To było dokładnie to czego szukał _/ czego potrzebował_ : tarcza ochronna w wężomowie, która właściwie wykonana mogła chronić przed wszelkimi zaklęciami jasnymi i mrocznymi, jedyną granicą jej skuteczności, była granica mocy czarodzieja: _"ale wiem, że twoja moc jest większa niż kogokolwiek z żyjących, moje dziecko."_

Tarcza wymagała głownie koncentracji, inkantacja była krótka i prosta, delikatny ruch różdżką mógł wykonać nie wysuwając jej z rękawa. Chociaż jak wskazał Slytherin największą moc dałoby rzucanie go niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo, niestety z tym jeszcze miał problemy i na taką wersję nie mógł teraz liczyć.

Tarcza była niewykrywalna i niewyczuwalna, dla nikogo poza wężoustym i zaklęcia rzucane w nią miały po prostu wygasać, nie ujawniając jej obecności i jej granic.

Tom wysyczał zaklęcie, niemal niewidocznie i niesłyszalnie, równocześnie lekko poruszając ukrytą różdżką, natychmiast wyczuwając formującą się przed nim osłonę. Liczył w myślach, jak długo się utrzyma - trzynaście sekund. _Na pewno stać go na więcej._

W ciągu godziny udało mu się całkowicie opanować zaklęcie, kontrolując rozmiar i kształt osłony i utrzymywać ją prawie bez wysiłku. Pozostało tylko sprawdzenie jej w praktyce - jutro rano.

Nie miał pojęcia, na czym będą polegać te zajęcia, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że tym razem nikomu już nie uda się go zaskoczyć i żadna klątwa go nie dotknie.

* * *

Według opisu we wręczonym im na powitanie planie pierwszymi zajęciami Toma w Durmstarngu miały być prowadzone przez Profesora Steina praktyczne ćwiczenia z zaklęć. Zatem rano Tom, tak jak pozostali chłopcy z jego roku nie wziął ze sobą na śniadanie ani otrzymanej razem z planem torby z księgami, ani zwojów.

Założył tylko, naśladując Erica ciepłą szatę – _ale nie płaszcz, czy kurtkę,_ co oznaczało, że ten "wewnętrzny dziedziniec" albo był po prostu dużą salą, czy pieczarą, albo też był chroniony zaklęciami...

 _Albo to oni sami mieli się rozgrzać - ćwicząc_.

Eric nie chciał mu nic na ten temat powiedzieć.  
\- Sam zobaczysz już za pół godziny. – I Tom nie naciskał, w swoim życiu nauczył się cierpliwości, choć nigdy nie lubił niespodzianek – _poza tymi które sam przygotowywał… swoim wrogom._

Po śniadaniu drugi rok ruszył za Profesorem korytarzem prowadzącym zakosami raz w prawo, raz w lego, ale cały czas pnącym się do góry.

Wreszcie po trzech minutach przez nieduże drewniane drzwi wyszli na całkiem sporą przestrzeń, oświetloną dziwnym blaskiem, Tom uniósł wzrok i zobaczył morze kolorów przenikających się, falujących i drgających - to było niebo, a na nim zorza polarna.

\- Na górze jest magiczna siatka, utrzymująca tutaj stałą temperaturę. - Eric powiedział do niego cicho, ale nie szeptem.

Tom opuścił wzrok i rozejrzał się wokół siebie: dziedziniec wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak mógł się spodziewać po wnętrzu krateru wulkanu, wokół pokrytej bazaltowymi płytami podłogi, na kilkadziesiąt metrów wznosiły się w jednych miejscach chropowate, nierówne a w innych gładkie i szkliste ściany – czarne, czasem szare lub srebrne, pochłaniające lub odbijające światło.

Za plecami Erica w gładkiej, szklistej ścianie dostrzegł małe otwory, w których widać było nikłe światło.

\- To okna Wielkiej Sali: te w ścianie nad naszym stołem, otwory po jej przeciwnej stronie wychodzą na zewnątrz zamku. - Kolejna odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie.

Tom ostatni raz ogarnął wzrokiem otoczenie notując w głowie wielkość i kształt podwórza oraz swoje na nim położenie. Robił to niemal mechanicznie, w każdym miejscu, żeby dokładnie znać swoje pole manewru i nie dać się otoczyć – ani przyprzeć do ściany.

\- Zanim rozpoczniemy zajęcia, sprawdzimy, jaki poziom prezentują nasi nowi uczniowie. - Odezwał się Stein martwym bezosobowym głosem. - Panie Riddle, można...? - Wykonał ręką zapraszający gest.

Tom wyszedł przed grupę, stając na wolnej przestrzeni między profesorem a uczniami naprzeciw wyczarowanego przez niego kryształowego sześcianu o brzegu długości pół metra. To miał być obiekt, na który miał rzucać zaklęcia wymieniane przez czarodzieja.

Test zaczął się od podstaw: zaklęcia unoszące, przenoszące, zmieniające, a potem pierwsza klątwa: tnąca. Nie przekraczała poziomu ucznia drugiego roku, ale Stein wiedział, że nie było / _nie mogło jej być_ w programie nauki w Hogwarcie.

Tom jednak wykonał ją bezbłędnie i bez wahania, precyzyjnie rozcinając blok odcinając rogi i zmieniając go w czternastościan. Usłyszał kilka westchnień, ale nie oderwał wzroku od profesora.

Stein nie zmieniał miny, bez przerwy rzucając nazwy kolejnych klątw: niektóre z nich Tom już znalazł i używał, o innych słyszał po raz pierwszy. Wiedział, że jego edukacja w tym zakresie jest chaotyczna, ale te klątwy, które poznał - wykonywał perfekcyjnie.

W końcu z kryształu nie został nawet pył i profesor tym samym suchym tonem zarządził kolejny etap testu.

\- Zobaczymy teraz jak radzi pan sobie z obroną, panie Riddle.

Tom szybko rzucił przed sobą odkryte wczoraj zaklęcie - w Hogwarcie pewno uznaliby to za oszustwo, ale Stein nie sprawdzał, czy Tom odrobił pracę domową: chciał wiedzieć co chłopak potrafi i teraz musiał mu pokazać, że jest wart poświęcania mu czasu.

Tym razem profesor nie robił już wstępnych prób od razu zaczynając od mrocznych zaklęć. Tom nie miał dotąd wielu okazji, by naprawdę się przed nimi bronić, ale wykorzystywał znane sobie tarcze, ustawiając je przed swoją osłoną, która miała go ratować, _gdyby okazały się one niewystarczające._

Mimo, że reagował bardziej na wyczucie, szło mu całkiem nieźle, ale i tak po kilku minutach już niemal wszystkie klątwy trafiały w osłonę... I znikały bez śladu.

Stein z tą samą beznamiętną miną i niewzruszonym tonem rzucił:

\- Crucio!

Chłopak ledwo zarejestrował za sobą zbiorowe wciągnięcie powietrza i krzyk Antoine'a - _to już nie było po prostu mroczne zaklęcie, to było Niewybaczalne._

Profesor trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę utrzymując zaklęcie; sekundy mijały, a Tom stał bez ruchu nie opuszczając różdżki, choć tarcza, jaką oficjalnie rzucił padła w momencie dotknięcia przez klątwę _._

 _Stein musiał to wiedzieć..._

Na podwórzu panowała martwa cisza, kiedy tak bez ruchu trwał patrząc w oczy profesora; nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, zanim wreszcie Stein opuścił różdżkę i przerwał klątwę.

\- Dziękuje, panie Riddle.

Tom skinął głową, opuszczając swoją różdżkę i wracając na miejsce obok Erica, ale nie likwidując osłony, otulając się nią jak ciepłym kocem bezpieczeństwa. Spełniła swoje zadanie, był z niej naprawdę dumny i bezgranicznie wdzięczny swojemu przodkowi.

\- Le Blanc! - Rozległo się kolejne polecenie i kiedy Antoine blady i drżący wyszedł na środek Tom skojarzył: faktycznie - tak właśnie brzmiało nazwisko Francuza i pasowało do niego: jego bladej twarzy i niewątpliwie jasnej duszy.

Z pierwszymi zaklęciami chłopak radził sobie całkiem nieźle, ale gdy Stein przeszedł do tych nawet nie mrocznych, tylko mniej popularnych chłopak opuścił różdżkę - nie znał żadnego zaklęcia spoza oficjalnie zatwierdzonego programu.

Dalsze próby nie miały sensu: profesor zlikwidował kryształ i polecił mu przygotować się do obrony - ale i tu Antoine nie miał szans. Jego tarcze nie były złe i gdyby Stein je wymieniał z nazwy poradziłby sobie, ale problemem dla niego było wybranie właściwej dla atakującego go zaklęcia.

Było oczywiste, że nigdy nie próbował sam poznać i ćwiczyć czegokolwiek poza zajęciami. Wystarczyły trzy próby, by się poddał, próbując odskoczyć i paść na ziemię zamiast stawiać osłonę.

Stein opuścił różdżkę, czekając aż chłopak się podniesie.

\- Proszę zejść na dół do sali transmutacji, panie Le Blanc. Lepiej panu będzie na zajęciach z pierwszym rokiem.

Antoine nie był tym ani zawstydzony, ani obrażony, opuścił ramiona i wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, po czym szybko pobiegł do wyjścia, jakby bał się, że profesor może mienić zdanie i jednak go tutaj zatrzymać.

Nie wywołało to jednak ani pogardliwych uśmieszków, ani uwag. Uczniowie nie poświęcili mu nawet spojrzenia, koncentrując się na wykładowcy.

* * *

Pozostałe półtorej godziny zajęć szybko minęło dla Toma: nie było tu typowych dla Hogwartu ćwiczeń; jedno zaklęcie i odpowiadająca mu tarcza, Stein stawiał na inicjatywę i naturalność. Uczniowie mieli wykorzystywać do ataku i obrony wszystkie zaklęcia / klątwy, które do tej pory poznali.

Tom ściągnął osłonę i wreszcie ćwiczył i uczył się naprawdę użytecznych rzeczy, z innymi uczniami, pod okiem profesora: tak jak zawsze tego chciał.

 _Gdyby tylko mógł tu zostać..._

Po zakończeniu zajęć, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać, Stein przywołał go do siebie. Koledzy spojrzeli na to z zaciekawieniem, ale nie próbowali ociągać się, czy podsłuchiwać. Tylko Eric został na swoim miejscu obok niego i profesor nie kazał mu odejść.

\- Panie Riddle, wydaje się pan utalentowanym uczniem… i zauważyłem, że już wczoraj odnalazłeś się w towarzystwie panów Rosenblutt i Strand.

Tom skinął głową, _chyba już wiedział, o co może chodzić_.

\- Mamy wspólne zainteresowania. - Stwierdził jednak ostrożnie.

Profesor kiwnął głową, przyjmując to wyjaśnienie.

\- Prowadzę z nimi specjalne zajęcia dodatkowe, myślę, że pomimo młodego wieku ty także mógłbyś być nimi zainteresowany...

Tom i tak nie miał wystarczająco wiele czasu na wszystkie swoje plany, ale nad tym się nie zastanawiał. _Najwyżej,_ tak jak mówił Julian _– pożyczy wszystko, co będzie musiał i odeśle po wykorzystaniu._

\- Tak, profesorze. Dziękuję - Odparł krótko, bez uśmiechu. Bez problemu wpasował się w panujący tu konkretny i bezosobowy wygląd i zachowanie.

Profesor znowu kiwnął głową:

\- Pan Rosenblutt przekaże ci wszystko. - Wskazał im drzwi i obaj chłopcy szybko ruszyli z powrotem do wnętrza szkoły. Nie mieli za wiele czasu na przebranie się i kilka zaklęć odświeżających przed lunchem.

Kiedy zeszli przed Wielką Salę, Antoine pozostał z pierwszym rokiem i może wciąż nie do końca tam pasował, ale wyglądał na mniej wyobcowanego niż wcześniej.

 _Może jednak chłopak przetrwa te dwa miesiące... Nie, żeby Tom specjalnie się tym przejmował.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Taki mały, taki duży...  
**

Nic tutaj nie szło tak, jak Malcolm Bloodhurst sobie zaplanował. Chociaż może właściwiej byłoby powiedzieć, jak sobie by życzył. I jak na razie niestety okazały się to być przysłowiowe "pobożne życzenia".

Jego ojciec, co prawda sam nie dostał się na taką wymianę, więc choćby i z tego powodu już był z niego dumny. Jednak apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia: kiedy już Bloodhurstowie dowiedzieli się, że Malcolm wygrał natychmiast pod wodzą seniora rodu zaczęli działać.

Jeden z dalszych kuzynów ojca, którego starszy syn ukończył Durmstarng zaprosił go, by ten przeprowadził z nim rozmowę, podpowiadając, czym ta szkoła różni się od Hogwartu i jak ma się zachowywać i na co zwrócić uwagę, by jak najwięcej wynieść z tego wyjazdu.

Przede wszystkim jednak powiedział mu, że od samego początku powinien wyczuć i odnaleźć specjalnych podopiecznych Steina, uczniów, którzy nie tylko mieli najlepsze wyniki, ale faktycznie rządzili szkołą i zwrócić ich uwagę na siebie.

To pierwsze nie było zbyt trudne, od razu po ich wejściu do Wielkiej Sali zauważył, że uczniowie nie tylko obserwują ich, lecz zerkają by zobaczyć jak reaguje na ich zachowanie jeden konkretny uczeń - z siódmego roku, choć gdyby nie siedział przy tamtym stole Malcolm nie wziąłby go za pełnoletniego czarodzieja.

Chłopak był drobny, czarnowłosy i jego wielkie zielone oczy i delikatne rysy twarzy sprawiały, że nie wyglądał imponująco, ani przerażająco. A może raczej: nie wyglądałby, gdyby nie otaczająca go aura mocy - to ona a nie uroda zapewniła mu miejsce pośrodku stołu i sondujące spojrzenia.

Nikt nie ośmielił się wypracować sobie opinii na temat zagranicznych gości, zanim nie sprawdził co o tym myśli właśnie ten pozornie niepozorny czarodziej.

Zająwszy miejsce przy stole po stronie szóstego roku Malcolm najpierw przedstawił się najbliższemu uczniowi i w odpowiedzi usłyszał rzucone sucho imię: Brunon Gegenheim. Sąsiad nawet nie popatrzył na niego, wyraźnie nie zainteresowany tą jego próbą nawiązania rozmowy.

Niezrażony tym Malcolm zapytał go o to, co go naprawdę interesowało: kim jest ten zielonooki chłopak z siódmego roku? W odpowiedzi najpierw otrzymał oceniające spojrzenie, choć na szczęście już nie tak ostre i obojętne, jak te, które rzucano im wszystkim, gdy szli środkiem sali.

Najwyraźniej już to, że rozpoznał, ko jest najważniejszy w tym miejscu dało mu kilka punktów.

\- To Julian Strand, jedyny dziedzic starego szwajcarskiego rodu. - Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Malcolm pokiwał głową. To nazwisko nie było mu obce. Jako dziedzic Blodhurstów orientował się w układach politycznych i towarzyskich, nie tylko w Brytanii, lecz całej Europie.

A więc ten Julian jest nie tylko przystojny i potężny ale także jego ród był bogaty i wpływowy - a jedyny syn przejmował wszystko. Nic dziwnego, że był tu gwiazdą. To niewątpliwie najlepsza partia w szkole.

Niespecjalnie dyskretnie obserwował chłopaka, licząc na to, że może i on spojrzy w tę stronę. Ale ten wcale nie starał się przyjrzeć wszystkim gościom, przeciwnie, skupił się całkowicie i otwarcie tylko na jednym z nich.

I Malcolm nawet nie był zaskoczony, chociaż niewątpliwie było to wkurzające, że okazał się nim mały Tom Riddle. Ten to zawsze wiedział, jak się ustawić. Malcolm niechętnie go podziwiał, chociaż głównie chłopiec go denerwował swoją pewnością siebie i niezależnością.

Bo wszystko zdobył sam, odrzucając wszelkie propozycje pomocy od starszych kolegów, także i jego. Niby sierota półkrwi bez pieniędzy ani znajomości, a już po paru tygodniach rządził na swoim roku.

Nawet i tu w kompletnie nowym i obcym miejscu już zajął poczesne miejsce, obok kolejnego po Strandzie imponującego mocą i pewnością siebie młodszego czarodzieja. Mimo że z wyglądu nie byli do siebie podobni ci dwaj i Riddle dla niego i zapewne każdego kto miał choćby odrobinę wyczucia wyglądali jak członkowie tej samej - miłościwie im panującej rodziny.

Brunon zauważył, gdzie podążył wzrokiem i wyjaśnił, zanim zdążyłby zapytać.  
\- A ten blondyn obok twojego kolegi to Eric Rosenblutt. Pochodzi z Niemiec, ale jego matka jest ze Szwecji, więc czuje się tu jak w domu. - Krótka pauza i najważniejsza dla niego informacja. - Strand od pierwszego roku wziął go pod swoje skrzydła, razem mają też specjalne zajęcia u Steina.

Czyli miał dobre przeczucie - to była właśnie ta grupa, do której miał się dostać. Dobrze, że tym razem był w niej także i siódmoroczny, z tego co mówił jego kuzyn, czasem były to tylko młodziaki. Pomysł podlizywania się, by wejść w łaski takiego gówniarza, jak Riddle wcale mu się nie podobał.

Za to Julian Strand? Taki chłopak wzbudziłby jego zainteresowanie, nawet gdyby był nikim. Malcolm zawsze wiedział, kim warto się zainteresować. Strand miał w sobie to coś, takie samo coś jak miał Riddle.

Chociaż Malcolm nie był prawdziwym jasnowidzem, ale potrafił wyczuć prawdziwych graczy: tych, którym nie wystarczało podążanie za tłumem, ale woleli takim tłumom przewodzić, otwarcie lub zza sceny.

Julian Strand był takim przywódca i będzie nim także Tom Riddle, chociaż w tym przypadku Malcolm był zadowolony, że kiedy ten mały zacznie poważne gry on już zdąży opuści Hogwart. Aczkolwiek wiedział dobrze, że gdy Riddle wejdzie w dorosłe życie... Lepiej być po jego stronie. Oczywiście kluczowe było też aby on o tym wiedział.

Dlatego też zaproponował małemu pomoc, nawet gdy inni Ślizgoni widzieli w nim tylko żałosną półkrwi sierotę - zanim jeszcze pokazał pazury. Riddle odmówił, ale na pewno zapamiętał, że to Malcolm pierwszy się do niego odezwał i kiedyś to może mieć znaczenie.

Ale teraz... Teraz tylko musi obserwować Stranda i jak najszybciej spróbować się do niego zbliżyć. Taka znajomość pomoże i jemu i rodzinie.

Nie podejrzewał, że pójdzie mu łatwo i niestety miał w tym rację - absolutnie nic nie wyszło już od pierwszego punktu - aby jak chciał się do niego zbliżyć politycznie najpierw musiałby fizycznie to zrobić.

Próbował, tylko że pomimo że po śniadaniu grupy wychodziły rocznikami i oni byli tuż za pierwszorocznymi kiedy wyszedł z Sali po Strandzie i jego grupie nie było śladu.

Nie był z tego zadowolony, ale przecież to dopiero pierwsza szansa, którą stracił. Miał czas. Trzymał się więc Brunona i obserwując układ sił na swoim roczniku przekonał się, że to był wybór idealny.

Chłopak nie był z tej samej ligi, co Strand, ale był dla Malcolma wystarczająco dobry, jeżeli miał być szczery, to może i wyżej w hierarchii niż on sam. Przynajmniej w tym miejscu, a więc lepiej nie mógł trafić.

Zgodnie z poleceniami ojca i własnym rozsądkiem, kiedy tu jechał jego celem nie było korzystanie z lekcji, chociaż niewątpliwie dadzą mu więcej niż te w Hogwarcie. Głównie jednak miał zawierać nowe znajomości i sojusze.

Europę czekały duże, niebezpieczne zmiany, tak samo jak i Anglię i zapewnienie sobie właściwego startu w te nowe czasy było teraz najważniejsze.


End file.
